Dolor de amar
by Hana Note
Summary: Sabía que ella no era para él, pero él eligió a otra, dolor, confusiones, un nuevo joven hanyou, un nuevo motivo por el cual vivir. I&K
1. Mi gran amor

Aquí estoy yo, mirando a mi gran amor, un amor eterno, un amor a través del tiempo, que solo vive en mi interior ya que en el de él, dudo que existe ese sentimiento, mi gran amor solo tiene ojos para otra mujer que ridiculo no? Soy la reencarnación de su gran amor pero la terrible diferencia es que a mi no me quiere, a mi no me mira como le mira a ella, mucho menos me ama. Es tan lindo que duele, esos ojos, esos ojos dorados inigualables, esa ropa, ese cabello, ese cuerpo y ese hermoso corazón que solo yo pude darme cuenta que posee, ese es mi amor eterno, Inuyasha...

-Despierto todas la noches llorando nuevamente por esa terrible pesadilla que suele seguirme, pues es horrible acordarme de todo lo que algún día fue mi gran amor, me dijo, pero creo que aun lo quiero, no me puedo olvidar de él en solo una semana, es estúpido.

Fue terrible y doloroso todo lo que me dijo pero lo entiendo, él no me ama, ama a otra Kagome ya deberias de entenderlo, pero mi corazón no quiere, asi que respeto su decisión yo solo soy la chiquilla que lo sienta y ... recolecta los fragmentos.

Flash back...

-Hola Inuyasha.

-(...)

-Inuyasha? oye te estoy hablando!

-Eh HA! perdona Kagome no fue mi intención, bueno que es lo se te ofrece-me hablo con un todo de molestia y desprecio como si su sola presencia le fastidira.

-Mmmm bueno, te ví pensativo y quise saber en que pensabas.

-Mujer que chismosa eres, ¡Déjame en paz!

-Esta bien, no te quise molestar.

-Pues ya ves que sí.

-Entonces disculpame! y ABAJO!

-PLAF! ,maldita mujer me las pagaras no entiendes que solo eres un recolector de fragmentos!.

-Ehhh?, enserio Inuyasha yo solo soy eso para ti. Pues... mejor olvídalo, te.. odio- lo dije con mis ojos vidriosos.

Kagome perdóname.

-Mejor me voy.

-Kagome. TONTA!

End Flash Back...

Creo que no debo tomarlo tan enserio, mañana hablaré con él, si eso aré.

Al día siguiente...

-Hola Sango, miroku y shippo; saben donde esta Inuyasha?

-No se amiga creo que fue al bosque.

-Si señorita Kagome, pero sera mejor que lo espere.

-Es mejor que no vallas Kagome, Inuyasha se podría molestar-dijo shippo con su distintiva voz chillona.

-Hay no se preocupen voy con mi arco y mis flechas.

-Esta bien amiga, cuidate, pero cualquier cosa da un grito.

-Si, esta bien

...ooOOoo...

Veo luces en un arbol, al parecer son almas, voy a ver que es lo que sucede, a lo mejor es Kikyo no lo se, siempre me ha gustado el peligro asi que voy a ver que es lo interesante.

Lo sabia es Kikyo pero no esta sola hay alguien con ella, me escondo detras de un árbol, es inutil veo a Inuyasha, se me esta partiendo el corazón, por que ella y no yo, soy yo quien lo ama tanto, se estan besando, no dijo sango que gritara si me pasa algo, pero no tengo las fuerzas suficientes, es fijo, la a elegido a ella, mejor corro con fuerza mientras que mis lágrimas caen por mis mejillas amargamente. Sábia que esto pasaría, pero mur dentro de mi, aun guardaba la esperanza de que el me eligiera, pero fracasé, fracasé ante un ser hecho de barro y huesos.

-Hola de nuevo chicos ya comieron?- traté de hablar con total normalidad, aunque por dentro me estaba partiendo en mil pedazos.

-Si toma esto es para ti-le dan un pescado.

-Gracias amiga

-Oye Sango se le ve a la señorita kagome muy triste no crees?-Hablaban susurrando la exterminadora y el monje.

-oye Kagomesita que te pasa.

-Nada shippo porque lo dices.

-Tus ojos reflejan tristeza.

-Esta bien, les contaré, creo tomé una desición y tambien sé que es la mejor, voy a buscar los fragmentos por mi cuenta.

...Continuará...

 **Como se podrán dar cuenta, este fic lo tengo desde el 2014, sólo espero que sea de su agrado, espero que les guste y sus comentarios, criticas etc.**


	2. Despedida

despedida:

-Esta bien le diré, eh tomado una decisión , voy a buscar los fragmentos por mi cuenta.

-Todos: ¡QUE!

-Que dices Kagome-llego Inuyasha

-Lo que oiste me voy!

-Pero te necesitamos, ya sabes para...- interrumpiendo kagome

-No, no lo creo, lo vi todo querido, pídele a ella que se una con ustedes al grupo y bueno ella no es más poderosa que yo, pues de algo les va a servir no como en mi caso,

que solo sirvo como un estorbo por todos.

-Pero Kagome tú eres parte de este grupo-dijo Inuyasha, él sabia que parte de ello también le afectaría a él

-Si lo eres amiga- afirmaba la exterminadora

-Si lo fui alguna vez ya no quiero serlo, me voy y nadie me va hacer cambiar de opinion.

-No Kagome no me dejes solito tu eres como mi mamita.

-Lo siento mi pequeño zorrito, te quiero mucho sabes?, pero mañana en la mañana partiré

-Y a donde iras sinf sinf...- el pequeño zorrito no podia ocultar su dolor, al saber que la mujer que consideraba como su madre, se marchaba de su lado.

-Al bosque y practicaré, juro que me haré fuerte.

-Tu sola, no me hagas reir Kagome, si tu no puedes hacer nada sin mi, aver dime quien te ayudará o rescatará cuando estes sola, a demás no eres fuerte, ni habil como lo

somos nosotros.

-Cállate tonto!, no sabes cuanto te odio, mejor anda con Kikyo y síguete besando con ella, ya soporte mucho pero ya no podré mas- explotó la pobre chica llorando.

-Con que nos viste , Kagome yo ya...- lo que mas odiaba en este mundo era verla llorar y mas cuando se trataba de ella, de Kagome.

-Losé, la has elegido y no te puedo culpar, ella es mejor que yo, por eso te digo adiós...

Su autoestima estaba por los suelo, ante ella no valia nada, todos eran mejor que ella y ella lo sabia de sobra, para qué seguir viviendo con ello. Sabía que era su

responsabilidad la destrucción de la perla por ello seguiria buscando, pero ya no cerca de ellos, ya no cerca de Inuyasha.

...ooOoo...

Inuyasha y kagome solos

-Mirame a los ojos y dime que no te iras dime que te quedaras a mi lado, a caso no me lo prometiste?

-No puedo, si hay otra en tu corazon, no hay para mi.

-Esta bien respetaré tu desicion.- ella se iría, no había marcha atrás.

-Gracias, Inuyasha, solo te deseo que seas muy feliz al lado de Kikyo...- desechando todo su amor, para que él sea feliz.

-Será como tu digas- lo dijo sin emocion.

Al dia siguiente...

Dolor, dolor, un terrible dolor es lo que siento en el alma, se me parte el corazon dejar al pequeño Shippo, a mi gran, casi hermana Sango y al monje pervertido... y donde

esta Inuyasha, el ser que quiero ver en mi adios no esta , es inevitable, entonces ayer fue nuestra ultima vez que nos veíamos espero que este dolor tan grande se valla

con el tiempo, no quiero, no deseo sufrir mas de lo que ya sufro.

-Adiós amiga siempre te consideré como una hermana-dijo Sango.

-Yo tambien

-Cuidate Kagomesita, por si necesitas ayuda aca estaremos.

-Gracias Shippo.

-Por favor señorita cuidese si?

-No se preocupe monje Miroku vera que todo erá muy bien.

-Y donde esta ese idiota de Inuyasha- gritaba shippo

-Ay, no importa Shippo seguro tenia mucho que hacer pero eso no esta- me duelen estas palabras que salen de mi boca, sintiendo que mi corazon y mi autoestima cada

vez se va destrozando por dentro, pero me sobrepondré.

-No diga eso señorita, él te quiere.

-Me quiere solo para recolectar fagmentos es mejor que me valla de una vez, asi no perderé tanto tiempo, hasta la proxima chicos.

-Adios, cuidate mucho, esperemos verte pronto señorita.

Me duele alejarme de mis amigos, pero es lo mejor para todos, mejor dicho para Inuyasha y Kikyo. Y donde esta él, acaso no se despedira de mi, por que estan injusta mi

vida, a caso Dios me tiene algo mejor preparado para mi futuro, si eso debe de ser.

Por que! niña tonta, no quiero que te vallas de mi lado no quiero, pero no puedo ser tan egoista de tenerte para mi, cuando yo aun amo a Kikyo, pero que es lo que siento

por ti Kagome ¿AMOR? no, no puede ser yo amo a Kikyo ella es la unica en mi vida, tanto que le prometí ir con ella al infierno para estar siempre juntos, pero ¿Y

KAGOME?, no quiero sentir este remordimiento en mi corazon, me desespera la idea de que ya no vere esa sonrisa de Kagome todos los dias, eso que siempre me llena de

calidez el corazon, Kikyo no puede hacer eso, ¡¿QUE RAYOS?! me pasa se supone ¿qué la amo no? basta! mejor me voy a ver a Kikyo y que no me importe lo que haga

Kagome al fin y al cabo sólo es una chica que recolecta los fragmentos...

-Hey Kikyo, vamos!

-A donde Inuyasha?

-Nos vamos con mis amigos, apartir de ahora viviras con nosotros.

-Pero ellos no me aceptan, a parte hay esta esa chiquilla

-Kagome me ha ido-con un dejo de dolor en su voz

-Se fue!- le brillaban los ojos de alegría

-Si se fue para nunca mas volver asi que apúrate para poder llegar temprano.- dandole la estalda

-Como tu digas amor!

-Apúrate... Kikyo...

CONTINUARÁ...

 _ **Bueno no me aguante y puse otra cap mas, ya tengo todo el fic completo, porque lo tenia publicado en otra página, pero la eliminé y preferí publicarla aquí, espero que sea de su agrado, gracias por su apoyo!**_


	3. Problemas y un nuevo joven

Ya es de noche, una noche estrellada, callada, hermosa ante los ojos de cualquiera, pero yo estoy sola aquí, sin el ser que yo tanto amo. Inuyasha solo soy eso para tí, por que no me escogiste a mi. Noche de luna, noche de lamentos, noche de soledad en mi corazon al saber que no te voy a tener nunca mas, solo espero que seas feliz aunque sea con otra.

Aqui estoy yo, sola no e comido nada durante todo el dia, me duele el estómago, ya pasó una semana de que me fui y no lo e visto, espero que esté bien aunque sea con otra, pero tengo que seguir, no permitiré lo que tu dijiste que yo no me podia cuidar sola, pues te lo demostraré. Tal vez hubiera sido mas doloroso que me digas que yo no era tu destino...

-Uff estoy cansada, pero a lo lejos se ve un pueblo, tal vez entre media hora llegue hasta ese lugar, podría pedir que me dejen descansar en ese lugar hasta mañana no?

...

-Buenas noches-entrando a una casa iluminada.

-Si, señorita que se le ofrece?-Un anciano con un rostro amigable, le recibe amablemente.

-Disculpe usted, lo que sucede es que no tengo donde alojarme por esta noche y queria pedirle si no es molestia quedarme en su hogar solo para descansar y mañana me retirare.

-Oh esta bien jovencita, puedes quedarte por mi no hay problema pero habra que pedirle permiso al joven de esta casa.

-Ehh esta bien muchas gracias...

...

Con el joven *-*

-Señor, puedo entrar?

-Pasa,..

-Señor disculpe que lo interrumpa lo que sucede es que hay una joven que esta pidiendo a lojamiento por una noche...

-Digale que quiero hablar con ella

-Esta bien, pero no cree que debería cubrirce un poco.

-Tienes razon no valla a ser que se asuste.

...

-Eh hay alguien ahi...

-Joven entra estoy aqui

-Oh buenas noches disculpe las molestias.

-No te preocupes, bueno me dijeron que te quieres quedar una noche en mi casa no?

-Si no es tanta molestia, si

-Esta bien te dejare quedarte.

-Muchas gracias señor-y se acerca para darle la mano pero este se aleja. Al sentice rechasada Kagome se retira no sin antes dar las gracias otra vez.

-Gracias.

-Enseñele su habitacion.

-Oh no, no es necesario yo me acomodo por cualquier lado.

-No ya que tu eres como una invitada para mi

-Uhhjj ok gracias.

-Señorita es por aca.

Al llegar a mi habitacion me quede estupefacta por la hermosura ya que tenia de todo desde lo mas simple como es una cama hasta una hermosa bañera, yo creia que solo esto habia en mi época pero ya veo que no, tambien hay en esta, pero muy a su estilo, doy las gracias y cierro la puerta para seguir pensando es lo que hasta ahora no puedo sacar de mi mente.

...oooOOooo...

\- Hay no puede ser, otra vez lo mismo Kikyo, acaso no sabes que esto no se hace asi, hasta Kagome lo sabia hacer mejor...-dijo Inuyasha pero al darce cuanta de que menciono a Kagome se tapo la boca por averlas comparado todo por un estupido curry, tanto extrañaba de ella.-Eh perdón Kikyo...

-No te preocupes tienes razon, ya que yo estuve muerta durante 50 años es natural que me olvide como se cocina esto no?

-Jejejeje si creo

El resto del grupo mira desde lo lejos esa extraña pareja porque ellos sin duda se habian acostumbrado a la otra joven y ahora tener a otra, sienten que si comen su comida serian envenenados por esta .

-Oye Miroku como crees que estará Kagome-dice Sango en el momento que un hanyou levanta sus orejas.

-Pues no se, supongo que bien, o le debe de haber pasado algo- dijo el monje sabiendo este que el ojidorado le esta escuchando.

-Oh no eso seria terrible y ahora que ella esta sola y desprotegida... ella habrá comido, estará descansando en un lugar seguro, todo esto por la culpa de quien.- mirando a Inuyasha

-¡LA MIA NO ES! -grito Inuyasha.

-Jajajajajajajajaj! si tanto te preocupa por que no le buscas y dejas a este cadáver eh?-decía con reproche Sango.

-No hables de esa forma a Kikyo.

-Y que quieres que haga, si ni bien se va mi amiga casi mi hermana y tu vas por esta, todo para que se una al grupo y aun así que quieres que piense eh!

-Estoo... yo, disculpen chicos si les traigo problemas, vez te dije Inuyasha que ellos no me aceptan.- haciéndose la víctima.

-Nada de eso tu eres mia y de nadie mas asi que tu te quedas a mi lado a caso no te lo prometí.

-Es Esta bien...

-Ashh! Inuyasha eres un estupido!

-Bueno yo no opino mejor... prefiero a la señoria Kagome ella tenia mejores curvas-dijo Miroku...

-Que dijiste Miroku?-y así fue como comenzó una pelea entre Sango y el famoso monje pervertido, menos mal que Inuyasha no había escuchado por que si fuera así no viviría para contarlo, mientras que Kikyo volaba por las nubes pensando en lo que le había dicho su amado Inuyasha, sin saber que esa palabras que hubiera gustado decirlas a otra persona.

...

-Uff que cansada estoy, hoy e caminado mucho, por qué ese joven me rechazo mi mano solo fue de agradecimiento mmm bueno, él se veía diferente no quería que sintiera algo, se me hace familiar a alguien, como que se parece mucho a Inuyasha, pero se nota que el es mas amable.

Continuará...

 _ **Hola de nuevo, que tal, espero y les este gustando este fic, espero sus comentarios, nos leemos después!**_


	4. Desgarrando corazones

-Hay que raro es ese joven, pero a la vez es tan lindo, se parece mucho a Inuyasha en fisico pero en actitud a pesar que no lo conosco mucho me parece un joven tranquilo, hay algo en este lugar que hace me que sienta un poco inquieta como si estuviera un moustruo cerca muy cerca del mi.-

...oooOOooo...

Al otro día...

-Ahhh que sueño, porfavor Inuyasha quiero seguir durmiendo después salimos a buscar los fragmentos.

-Eh? A quien llamas Inuyasha.

-Ahhhhhhh! -despertando de un solo tirón-señor disculpe, solo ,solo que yo lo confundí, perdóneme...-decia toda roja la chica

-No te preocupes Kagome asi es tu nombre no?, mira te has puesto toda roja jajajaa- agarrandole los cachetes.

-Ahi jajaja sii asi me llamo y usted como se llama.-

-Pues mi nombre es Kotori, mucho gusto y perdon por lo de ayer que no te diera mi mano, solo que ayer me dolia un poco.

-Oh no no se preocupe jejejeje- reia como tonta -_-

-Bueno Kagome cambiate y sal para que puedas desayunar, te espero.

-Si si claro, gracias pe pero...

Muy tarde quiso hablar la joven pero el señor ya se habia ido, dejando a una Kagome despistada y un poco enamorada? Pues los ojos de ese joven llamado Kotori la habian cauitivado, no se podia negar no innegable, él era guapo.

...

-Oigan! todos a desayunar- llamaba un cadaver.

-Buenos días Kikyo.

-Buenos días Inuyasha.

-Hola a todos.

-Hola

-Hay tengo sueño- decia shippo rascandose sus ojitos con sus pequeñas manitas.

-Ya esta el desayuno, pueden comer todo lo que quieran.

-No gracias mi amiga Kagome preparaba mejor la comida que tú pero de todas maneras gracias Kikyo.

-Oh perdon, te dije Inuyasha ellos no me van a aceptar nunca- se fue corriendo "llorando"

-Kikyo espera, Sango porque eres asi con ella

-Solo digo la verdad a caso tu no quiesas lo mismo?

Y si era verdad lo que mas queria en este mundo era tener a su amada Kagome solo para él tenerla en sus brazos, y porque no besarla, pero no podía porque el habia sido un idiota que dejo que ella se valla de su lado y eso sería para siempre...

...

Quiero volver a verte mi amado Inuyasha, se que tú has elegido a otra pero es inevitable e imposible que este amor se valla de mi corazón y mi razon no te quiere olvidar, tan difícil fue decirme que me quieres?, sabes cuanto eh sacrificado, yo por ti? no tienes ni la minima idea, ahora que tengo a Kotori me siento protegida pero no amada, pensar que todo este amor se puede convertir en locura me asusta, sinto que me ahogo si tu no estas a mi lado...

-Hay Inuyasha, será mejor que ya no llore mas por ti-secandose una lágrima traviesa que se resbala por su mejilla.

-Me tengo que vengar de todos eso malditos y mas de Kagome porque por ella yo estoy sufriendo.

-Eh quien habla de mi- escondiendose atras de un árbol- esta forma en la que estoy me recuenda el día en que encontre a Inuyasha y a KIkyo besandose, se me rompe el corazon nuevamente de solo pensarlo, y esa joven que esta corriendo no es Kikyo? eso quiere decir que Inuyasha esta cerca, tengo que irme.

-Hey Kikyo donde estas! responde.

-Inuyasha aqui estoy.

-Lo sabia, él vendría a por ella-pensaba Kagome

-No llores Kikyo ellos solo estan heridos por la ida de kagome pero no te preocupes despues te aceptaran igual como la aceptaron a ella, asi que no llores porque tú eres mejor que ella nunca te compares tú siempre seras superior y mejor en todo que ella.

-Enserio? Inuyasha

-Si, te lo prometo.

-Enserio, Inuyasha? ella es mejor que yo en todo? de verdad piensas eso? ja que raro no, y aun lloro, debí de darme cuenta desde el primer momento en que tú te besaste con ella, ¡nunca debí de amarte como te amo!, nunca debí de estar a tu lado, debi de odiarte como no eh odiado, eso es lo que te mereces, no sabes cuanto te odio-dijo esto saliendo de su escondite.

-Ka Kagome que haces aqui?

-Pues ya vez intentaba alejarme de ti, salir, olvidarte, pero parece que todo mi sufrimiento solo lo haces tu, espero que seas feliz al lado de Kikyo solo eso espero.-salio corriendo llorando hacia el palacio que la acogió.

-No te vallas Kagome yo de verdad te...- pero ya era tarde la joven estaba a metros de el, pero ella como hubiera deseado que él le diga que la ama tanto como ella a él.

-Inuyasha? que paso yo estoy bien ya no lloro, porque lloras tú , ¿acaso amas a esa chiquilla y no a mi?

-Por favor Kikyo no me hables de eso yo te quiero a tí por eso te eh elegido, eso no lo dudes si?

-Esta bien pero para que me lo confirmes porfavor besame cuando ella este

-Que! besarte!

-Porque te sorprendes, eres mio no?

-Kikyo yo pues no podré hacerlo

-Y porque, la amas no? dime la verdad tu la amas.

-Yo lo siento, pero... si es verdad a la que amo es a ella y fui un tonto al dejarla ir, ella es la persona mas importante para mi, pero como siempre fui un tonto, que la alejé de mi lado.- explotando y declarando sus sentimientos ya admitidos.

-Pues dejame decirte que te odio y no esperes nunca estar junto a ella, porque nunca lo estarás yo me encargaré de que tú, ella y tus amigos pasen las peores cosas que les puedan pasar.

Inuyasha eres un estupido, esta decidido me enamoraré de otra persona y te olvidaré para siempre para que nunca me hagas daño denuevo, nunca mas caeré en la misma piedra, no te perdonaré, si la pefieres a ella pues con ella será tu perdición yo, yo seré feliz aun que sea con otro hombre que no seas tú, mi verdadero amor, Inuyasha.

Y sin mas Kikyo desaparecio entre los árboles jurando venganza para que ellos sufran, podra Inuyasha defender a Kagome, sabiendo que esta le odia, podrá vivir su amor?, ella lo perdonará...

CONTINUARÁ...

 ** _Estoy subiendo dos capítulos por día :)_**


	5. Gracias

-Hola Naraku... ¡jajaja!

-Hola Kikyo que te trae por estos lugares, por lo que tengo entendido eres buena no?- el hanyou hablaba con un aspecto engreido.

-Jajajaj BUENA yo? no me hagas reir tu crees que voy a ser buena despues de lo que me sucedio antes de mi muerte?

-Tienes razon entonces a que se debe tu grata y fria visita.

-Pues vengo a hablar de negocios contigo, Naraku

-Hablemos...

...ooOOoo...

Dios que eh echo, eh comparado a mi hermosa Kagome con Kikyo, esto está mal se supone que amo a Kikyo pero ella mi compañera, mi Kagome donde queda ella, yo la quiero si, pero realmente ¿la amo?, entonces porque me dolió verla llorar, será porque no aguanto ver llorar a una mujer o será porque en realidad a la que amo es a ella, y si es así espero que me perdone aunque no me merezca su perdón , le eh hecho mucho daño... me odio a mi mismo y tiene razon en insultarme soy un asqueroso hanyou que nunca a sabido a preciar lo que mas quiere y lo que tiene.

De regreso en donde estaban sus amigos...

-Hey Inuyasha te guardamos un poco de comida

-Gracias Shippo

-Eh que raro tu nunca das las gracias

-Entonces quieres que te pegue- señalandole los puños

-Waaaaaaaaaa! Sango me quiere pegar

-Eso, eso tu se lo decias a Kagome- lo dijo con dolor Inuyasha

-Hey amigo estas bien, donde esta la señorita Kikyo, no estaba contigo

-Pues Kikyo ya no va a estar con nosotros, ella se fue.

-Bien! es la mejor noticia Inuyasha ahora podemos traer a Kagome de regreso

-Lo dudo Sango porque ella escucho todo lo que paso cuando Kikyo se fue, ahora Kagome realmente me odia.

No lo resistió mas y comenzo a llorar, desahogando lo que sentia en esos momentos de impotencia en los que solamente necesitaba a una persona que se llamaba Kagome, su amada o su hermbra como el le decia en sus sueños, en sus verdaderos sueños donde su verdadera mujer aparecia para estar con él.

-Amigo lo siento, espero que la senorita Kagome regrese junto a nosotros, pero ahora ya sabes a quien realemente amas verdad?

-Si, a la que amo es a ella.

...ooOOoo...

-Es un idiota, no debo de llorar por eso, no debo de llorar por él, pero me hace daño, mira que compararme, nunca me habia comparado tan abiertamente y hoy en mi cara y con palabras tan precisas hubiera querido no estar en ese momento ahí, sera que el destino me quiere castigar mas, ya sufri mucho, lo suficiente para ahora encontrar un nuevo amor.

-Hola, señorita Kagome

-H..Hola como esta joven

-Jjajjajaja estas muy roja paraces un tomate

-Jjejejeje si, creo-que me pasa porque actuo tan tontamente, deberia de actuar normal pero la verdad que este joven me gusta? sera que con él olvidaré a Inuyasha

-Hey que esperas vamos, quiero enseñarte algo

-OH si si claro vamos- idiota sigues tartamudeando, pero esos ojos son hermosos *-*

-Ta chan!

-Wooww es grandioso , que hermosas flores, son tuyas?

-Si, bueno estan en mi propiedad pero en realidad, las cuida el señor que te atendió ayer

-Ohhhh pero de verdad que esto es muy bonito

-Pero aun falta mas

-Que mas !

-Si mira al frente

-Oh Dios mio, esto es hermoso, nunca habia visto un arco tan bonito

-Pues veo que te gusto mucho

-Si me encanto!

-Entonces es tuyo

-De verdad gracias!

-De nada

-Ahh! que feliz- y asi le abrazó con tanta gratitud sin darce cuenta de que sus sentimientos estaban cambiando?

CONTINUARÁ...

 _ **Casi me olvido de subir capítulo aquí jejeje para los que no saben ya terminé de escribir aprender a perdonar y ahora estoy escribiendo el nuevo RYA " Un arcoiris después la tormenta"**_

 ** _Nos leemos después, espero sus comentarios!_**


	6. Amor

Plop!...

-Hay perdón, no no queria incomodarle, de verdad lo siento por abrazarlo de esa manera, espero que me disculpe.

-Ehh bueno- rascandoce la mejilla- no te preocupes Kagome fue solo un momento...-jejejeje- mejor vamos a seguir caminando si?

-Esta bien que me quede con este arco tan bonito?

-Si si no te preocupes es para ti, porque no mejor nos vamos a entrenar con ese arco yo tambien tengo mi propio arco, quieres venir conmigo?

-Claro claro seria bueno practicar un poco de vez en cuando

-Tú luchas?

-Si?

-Oh mira estonces esto se hace interesante

-Jajaja bueno no soy una experta pero ya veremos

En el entrenamiento...

-Ya Kagome disparame!

-Pero y si te hago daño?

-No me pasará nada, soy un hanyou

-Eso ya me di cuenta el primer dia

-En serio o.o

-SEEE era de suponerce, por tu forma de ser y tus razgos físicos me di cuenta, pero no te procupes, yo, yo no te tengo miedo- porque siento seguridad a su lado.

\- EH.. yo pensé que me tendrias asco- viendo la cara de confusión de la joven-Bueno dispara!

Kagome tenso su arco, tratanto de apuntar a un lado de la oreja del joven para no dañarlo y solto la flecha, como era de esperarce salio disparada con una gran luz violeta que era su poder espiritual, hasta ella misma se quedo impresionada de como habia crecio su poder si ella no habia practicado todo este tiempo ¿Cómo se explica esto?

-Me va a caer ahhhhhhhhhh!

-Jjajajaja cuidado!

Y la fecha fue a parar justo donde Kagome apunto...

-Oww no sabia que eras una sacerdotisa

-Si creo que eso soy

-Pero porque llevas esas ropas tan extrañas?

-Extrañas?

-Si mirate

-Oh perdon, es una larga historia, si quieres te la cuento

La peli negra le conto todo a su ahora amigo sobre lo que le ocurrio con su amado Inuyasha, otravez llorando, recordando ese duro recuerdo que le atormenta cada noche, pero ella sin saber que el joven principe estaba muy celoso que hasta podia matar a ese tal Inuyasha...

Maldito Inuyasha que le habras hecho a la hermosa Kagome, espero nunca verte para no caer en la tentación de matarte con mis propias manos, y que ella vea todo lo que te haga ja ja ja, no mejor no, mejor me aguanto, quiero a Kagome para mi solo para mi...

...

-Hey sango!

-Que pasa Miroku

-Tengo hambre me preparas algo?

-Tú que crees que soy una sirvienta o que?

-Eh no no

-Entonces?!

-Nada nada no te enojes yo me preparo mi comida

-Yaya ya anda no quiero cocinar-lo que no sabe es que no se cocinar

-En senrio no sabes cocinar!

-No, ehjhh ahhhhhhhhhhh que dije

-Jjajaja ahora ya lo se ju ju ju

-Miroku ven para acá

-No no quiero

-Ven aca !

y asi se pasaron toda la tarde correteandoce el uno al otro, mientras que un hanyou estaba pensativo en una copa de un árbol pensando en que hará para estar con su amada... Kagome

-Porque no puedo tenerte a mi lado... si te amo- soy un idiota en no quererte, te amo pero ahora me arrepiento, te amo y ahora lo sé, quiero tenerte a conmigo, tener cachorros? cachorros! Bueno, bueno eso es muy rápido a parte como se hacen los cachorros?!

Continuará...


	7. Kagome

Ca- ca- cachorros como rayos de hacen, pero la idea de ser papá me gusta y mas si es con Kagome pero si ella no esta conmigo de nada me sirve planificar, porque no la tengo a mi lado...

-Hey amigo baja de ese árbol!

-Eh?! ¡YO NO DIJE CACHORROS!- pensando que todos lo habian escuchado

-eh que te pasa amigo yo no eh dicho eso? ahhhh ya sé estas pensando cosas raras ja ja ja

-Ehhhhhhh no nada nada

-Ya baja de ahi que vamos a comer, lo que preparé yo, ya que sango no sabe cocinar... POM!- Au! eso dolió Sango

-Jum! te lo tienes merecido por decir que no se cocinar

-Pero sanguito es la verdad!

-Te gusta el golpe verdad?

-Jejej no no me gusta gracias mejor hay que comer

-Esto sabe un poco raro Miroku?

-Enserio amigo?- comiendo

-Ahhhhhh es verdad miroku sabe mal!

-Puagg que asco acaso yo cocine esto?- es un asco! cocino igual que Sango.

-Miroku...

PUM!

...ooOOoo...

-Hola Kotori, como estas?

-Bien pero un poco cansado eh imprecionado por lo que eres una sacerdotiza y lo de tu historia

-Jeje si es un poco rara y mas lo del pozo no?

-pues si, quiero conocer ese lugar

-Eh pues bueno si quieres vamos mañana

-Esta bien mañana

-Pero Kotori un favor me puedes dar ropa limpia de sacerdotiza?

-Claro claro Kagome lo que tu quieras

-Bueno vamos a comer antes que se haga mas tarde si?

-Vamos...

-Ufff estoy lleno después del entrenamiento cae bien comer bastate

-Si yo tambien estoy llena, pero tu no comes, deboras jajajaja

-Oye tienes un arroz en la cara te lo sacaré- acercandose a Kagome peligrosamente- ya esta ya te lo saque

pero sus rostros estaban tan cerca que...

-Ahhhh tengo sueño me voy a domir un rato Kotori, gracias

-Eh de nada- ahhhh faltaba tan poco -_-

Uff de la que me libré casi nos besamos? no no puede ser mi corazon aun late por Inuyasha, acaso siento algo especial por Kotori? esto es demaciado para mi... quiero olvidarme de él, de Inuyasha

-jujuju tus deseos son ordenes...

...ooOOoo...

-Mi estómago Miroku, me duele mucho Puaggggg! - vomitando...

-Monje me duele mucho el estómago ¿que le pusiste a la comida..?

-No lo se Sango solo puse las cosas y ya

-No me digas que no los lavaste antes de ponerlas en el fuego

-Eh se lavaban ? je je je

INU/SAN: Miroku!

-por eso digo que la señorita Kagome debe de estar acá, menos mal que shippo no esta en este instante porque o sino hubiera sido del que en vida fue

-Miroku...-dijo inuyasha- no mensiones a Kagome por favor.

-Amigo lucha por ella

-Ella realmente te ama Inuyasha

-Quien sabe la ultima vez que la vi, me di cuenta que le hice mucho daño...

-Pues claro ...

-Ya llege! hay comida...!

...ooOOoo...

-Hay donde estoy y de quien era esa voz? me duele la cabeza

-Kagome!

-Eh?

-Oye Kagome quieres dar una vuelta conmigo?

-Claro :)

-Vamos al pozo ahora?

-Pozo, cual pozo?

-Del que me hablaste

-Cuando?

-Mejor vamos ya tengo tu ropa

-Okay:)

-Okay que es eso?

-Significa... ay ya tendré tiempo de explicarte

Llendo al pozo...

-Porque Kagome no recordará el pozo si ella misma me hablo de ello , es raro

-Ahhhh que asco!

-Shippo estas bien!

-Puaggg esto es asqueroso! quien cocino esto

-YO dijo miroku

-Pero si Kagomesita estuviera aqui ella hubiera echo algo rico si no fue por este idiota de inuyasha!

-Eh pequeño zorrito ¿por qué me conoces?- que lindo zorrito

-KAGOME!

Continuará...


	8. Despierta mi bella Kagome

-Hola zorrito porqué es que sabes mi nombre?

-Ka- Kagome!

-Waaaa kagomesita! te extrañé!

-Eh?! AH Kotori vamos de aca estos me dan miedo

-Esta bien Kagome vamos

-Espera un momento!- dijo Inuyasha- tengo que hablar contigo Kagome

-Oye a ti no te conozco de nada porque todos me llaman por mi nombre y a ninguno los conozco- que raros son todos.

-Eh? oye Kagome esta bien que te haya hecho todo eso, bueno, no, no esta bien, pero no es para que te olvides de nosotros no? al menos de Sango te acuerdas, verdad?

-AH! Sango quien es Sango? y tú que fue lo que me hiciste? me duele el pecho cuando dijiste eso..._ por qué tengo esa sensación de dolor

-Señorita Kagome realmente no se acuerda de nosotros? quiere que le de pistas- acercando su mano peligrosamente a una lugar no apropiado hasta que POM!-AU! que es lo que te pasa Inuyasha eso dolio

-Pues yo tambien lo hise- dijo Kotori- como se te ocurre tocarla eh? será mejor irnos mi bella Kagome

-Si... Si claro vamonos Kotori n/n

Retirandose del lugar..

-E.. Espera un momento Kagome soy yo, INUYASHA!

-Inu.. ya...sha au me duele mucho el pecho Kotori me duele !

-Kagome estas bien? con que este es el famoso Inuyasha por la cual mi bella Kagome sufrió y lloró-creo que ella a perdido la memoria pero por qué? si estuvo todo el tiempo en mi castillo- te voy a matar hanyou...

-Kef tú? que hablas si también eres un hanyou y te pareces mucho a mi por juzgar a la apariencia

-Prepárate te voy a matar por lastimar a MI kagome

-Que dijiste ella es Mía! y no la toques!

Y asi Inuyasha desenvainó su espada y con un viento cortante mando a volar a Kotori que obviamente fue atacado desprevenido al ver eso kagome agarro sus flechas con su arco ya que al ser una sacerdotisa iba bien equipada.

-Oye tú! que derecho tienes para lastimarlo, hanyou!-tensando su arco en direccion de Inuyasha- mas te vale irte antes que te dispare!

-Kagome? realmente me dispararías

-Quieres probarlo- y como hizo con Kotori a punto hacia un lado de la oreja y ahi fue a parar sin dejar una mancha de sangre solo una hermosa luz violeta en su camino- ahora me crees hanyou- hablando con desprecio por la colera

-Mi pequeña Kagome, que te hizo ese ! porque me disparaste!

-Yo no te conozco asi que hablame bien y él no es ESE él se llama Kotori, oye estas bien Kotori- ayudandolo a levantarse-

-Si si estoy bien pero ahora mato a ese !

-No te preocupes yo me puedo encargar de él solo con una flecha AU! me duele el pecho Inu...

-Hey Kagome despierta!, desgraciado que fue que le hiciste ella perdió la memoria tanto daño le causaste?

-Ka..Kagome mi amor... como pudiste dispararme- cayendo en una depresión absoluta.

Donde estoy, es muy oscuro aqui, que alguien me ayude no me gusta que oscuridad! Inuyasha, no, quien es ese hombre no lo recuerto pero algo dentro de mi me dice que es alguien muy importante en mi vida, pero ¿quien es? Kotori! ayudame sacame de aquí, escucho voces una es de ese hombre extraño al que le disparé y la otra es su melodiosa voz de kotori, porque no puede eliminar a ese hombre, algo dentro de mi se desgarro haciendo que no pueda dispararle, algo o alguien me dijo que lo protegiera...

-Hey tú kotori, hay que llevarla a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

-En donde es, dime!

-Vamos yo te enseño

\- en la cabaña-

-Oh la pequeña Kagome, que te sucedio niña?

Iba a tocar su frente cuando sintió una fuerte descarga electrica- au! que fue eso... ella ah sido mandecida por alguien

-¿¡QUE!?

-Es un poder muy grande que se esta mezclando con el de ella, se ve que esta luchando, que fue lo que sucedio

-Mucho gusto señora Kaede yo soy Kotori amigo y protector de Kagome.

-Oye para eso me tiene a mi

-Jum como le decir ella a perdido la memoria aparentemente, solo me recuenda a mi y no a ellos, hoy ella me hablo sobre un pozo pero despues de que se fue a cambiar nose acordo de nada y la encontre tirada en el suelo, me preocupe y la recosté un rato despues como que ella me reconocio por si sola pero a ellos no los reconoce...

-Eso quieres decir que alguien muy poderozo quiere ver a Kagome y a Inuyasha separados-mirando hacia el oji dorado- Inuyasha tú punto débil lo acaban de descubrir ...

Continuará...

 ** _Hola! Saben perdí el capitulo 9 ahhh! (grito desesperado) me toca escribirlo de nuevo, pero no me acuerdo bien, la cuestión, entre un rato subo el otro cap!_**


	9. Solo tú y yo

\- Inuyasha efectivamente han descubierto tu punto débil, pero quien osaría meterse con Kagome si ella no hace daño a nadie.

\- Es verdad, ella tiene un alma muy pura y tranquila, siempre ayuda al que necesita-afirmaba Sango

\- Kagomesita siempre el buena con todos, a veces un poco renegona pero buena, ella.. ella es como mi madre.

Y así estuvieron toda la tarde pensando en que había pasado con Kagome, a nadie se le ocurría nada, solo a uno, Inuyasha pensaba que tal vez Kikyo pudo ser ya que ella juro venganza. Habían pasado cinco horas y al fin Kagome despertó.

\- En donde estoy, Kotori? donde estas?

\- Acá estoy, ahora estamos en la cabaña de una anciana que se llama Kaede.

\- me suena ese nombre.

-Kagome, ya despertó_-entrando a la cabaña Inuyasha.

-SI ya desperté y tú que haces aquí, hanyou.

\- se que soy un hanyou! y me odio por eso, y este Kotori que apesta como el lobo ese de Koga.

\- Koga? quien es él y porqué los comparas!

\- kefh! que te importa!

\- No le hables asi!- replico Kotori.

\- yo hablo como se me pegue la gana.

-Ne vamos a comer- entrando Miroku.- ya veo que la señorita Kagome despertó

-Usted es quien me queria tocar-viendolo lo asco.

\- el siempre es así

Entre platica y platica, llegó la noche y la hora de dormir. Al dia siguiente siguió con la rutina, pero el día anterior Kagome escucho algo interesante, sobre que Sango estaba feliz porque ella había regresado y se había ido Kikyo. Así que de tanto pensar decidió salir a caminar.

Quien es Koga, se me hacia conocido pero no me acuerdo nada de él, acaso es alguien que me gustaba? estoy tan confundida quisiera recordar pero algo dentro de mi me dice que es mejor estar así para no recordar algo doloroso, cuando veo a Inuyasha mi corazón duele y esa tal Kikyo quien es ? yo solo quiero ser feliz y acordarme de todos más aun de esa ternura que es Shippo.

...ooOoo...

-Ja, por fin mis sueños se hacen realidad, Inuyasha seras solo mio y no de esa...

-Kikyo te veo muy feliz, que es lo que te ocurre? acaso tu plan funciono

-Pues si, todo salió a la perfeccion Naraku

-Ves te lo doje que con esa pósima ella se dormiría y no se acordaría de nada.

-Eres un genio lo sabes no?-cariñosamente

-Y recien te das cuanta

-Jum engreido.

...ooOOoo...

-Kotori! me voy a dar un vuelta!

-Ya esta bien pero ve con tu arco y tus flechas, disculpa que no te acompañe pero tengo que hacer algunas cosas.

-No te preocupes. Me puedo cuidar sola

...ooOOoo...

Estoy preocupado algo me dice que kagome no va a estar bien- pensando

-Hey Inuyasha baja a almorzar

-Ya voy

-Comiendo

-Oigan amigos me voy a buscar a Kagome

-Heeyy! ya era hora !

-Kef ya vengo

...ooOOoo...

-Que bien se siente, respirar aire puro me sentia estresada con todo esto de no recordar, que extraño no escucho ningun ruido ni nada acaso estoy destro de algo?

-Grrr

-Hay que es eso!

-Te ves deliciosa niña

-Quien esta ahi!

-El chef que te cocinara

-Sal de ahi cobarde!

-Con que eres valiente?!

-Pues sí- apuntando con su arco y flechas

-Eres una sacerdotiza

-Eso creo

-Oye tú engendro! que te crees para tratar asi a mi Kagome

-Y tú que te crees hibrido

-Hibrido? Kotori!

-No soy Kotori, Kagome soy yo, Inuyasha

-Oh- un dejo triste

-Acaso querias que sea Kotorii

-No, no es eso

-Que si, tu creias que era el

-Que si

-Que no

-Que sí

-Que no! callate y abajo!

como era de esperarse el pobbre hanyou cayo al suelo.

-Hay perdon! no fue mi intención

-Ja no te creas que tre salvas de esta Kagome

-he?

-Oigan! niños yo soy el villano asi que lo comere a los dos- lanzandoce hacia ellos

-Ahhh Inuyasha se viene para acá

-Kef no te preocupes- desenvainando a colmillo de acero-viento cortante!

El domino se hizo polvo

-Gracias Inuyasha

-No fue nada- se sonrojo

\- Quieres dar un pasea

-Claro, vamos te quiero mostrar algo

Al rato...

-Wooo! es un árbol inmenso!

-Kef si se llama el álbol sagrado que trasciendo a través del tiempo

-Pues es hermos, aunque sus flores no estan bonitas

-tienes razon lo que pasa fue que la mujer que hace que este árbol este bien a perdido la memoria, puede que el tiempo este distorcionado

-Mnnn perdio la memoria... ACASO ESA MUJER SOY YO! (no me digas -_-)

-Si Kagome eres tú, oye por cierto no te duele tu pecho

-Me duele un poco pero algo dentro de mi me da fuerza

-Que bien que ya no te duela

-Estoy un poco cansada, oye entonces yo te conocía?

-Pues digamos que si, eramos amigos

-Amigos... eso hace sentirme triste

-Lo siento por no darme cuenta lo que en realidad sentía, tuve que perderte para darme cuenta que eres la elegida para mi

-Inu...yasha *-*... quisiera conocerte mejor.

-Ehh bueno creo que nos conocemos lo suficiente-

-Pero yo no me acuerdo de nada asi que quiero tratarte mas

-Esta bien- eso lo puedo aprovechar...

Continuará...


	10. Mi punto debil

mipunto debil

Ufff son muchas emociones me siento muy emocionada, no se como será Inuyasha pero quisiera poder recordarle aunque me da miedo algo dentro de mi me dice que me dolerá mucho... Inuyasha...

-Hey Inuyasha y adonde vamos?

-A un lugar que pienso que debemos ir

-mmm bueno

-Solo sígueme

-Joo est bien pero no reniegues

-O..ok °/°- mira ya estamos llegando

-Este no es el pozo devora huesos? de la vez pasada

-Si

-y para que me traes aqui?

-Para que recuerdes todo y veas a tu familia

-Familia?

-Si tu familia esta detrás de ese pozo

-Ehhh! acaso estan muertos!

-Tonta! no ya lo veras

Me garró suevemente de mi cintura y saltamos al mismo tiempo al pozo, en ese mismo instante una luz violeta nos rodeo fue como viajar a otra dimension... despues sentí tierra bajo mis pies...

-Ya llegamos

-pero estamos en el mismo lugar?

-no, no estamos en el mismo lugar, ahora tenemos que subir

-Que! pero no no puede hacer eso

-No te preocupes para eso estoy yo, te subiré como en los viejos tiempos

-Viejos tiempos.. jejej suena bien

-Vamos tu familia debe de estar preocupada por ti

-Estoy nerviosa..

-Tonta deja de comportarte cobardemente!

-Hey tu deja de decirme tonta a cada rato mi nombre es Kagome oiste Kagome! y ABAJO!

-Kef! Kagome! eso dolio pense que no te acordarías

-Hay estas bien no pense que con decir abajo - plaf- caerias... perdon

-ya vamos

De un solo salto estuvimos en la superficie, se sentia como en casa, se sentia el amor y la aungustia de mi familia en el aire, solo deseaba estar con ellos...

-Bueno solo espero que no me odies, yo te espero aqui

-No ven conmigo -y le agarro la mano aun sonrojado hanyou-

-Es..espera tu familia nunca nos ah visto cogidos de las manos...

-Solo te agarro porque tengo miedo

-No va a pasar nada- refirmando su agarre a la mano de la joven- toca la puerta

toc toc...

-Ka.. Kagome.. eres tu? mamá es Kagome!

-Hija.. que bueno que estes bien hola Inuyasha- abrazando a su hija-por que no habias venido me tenias muy preocupada

-Eh disculpeme...

-Oh por Dios pasa pasa prepararé algo de comer

-Esta bien...

-Oye kagome porque no habias venido? te extrañe sabes hermanita? y buyo tambien

-jejejejeje gracias sota

-Kagome le acabas de llamar por su nombre...

-Pues claro que si, que te pasa Inuyasha?

-pero tu no te acordas de nada...-clic- que fue ese sonido?

-Inuyasha ellos son mi familia? no me cuerdo de ellos

-Pero si hace un momento te acordaste

-que! pero pero... que me pasa-comenzando a llorar

-No no llores porfavor, señora ya nos vamos tenemos que hacer una mision!

-que tan rápido?

-si lo siento adios

-adiós ma..mamá

-cuidate mi niña

-Aja

En la era feudal...

-No entiendo nada Inuyasha

-Te explicaré lo que te pasa es por mi culpa, quieren herirme a mi sabiendo que tú eres mi punto débil, lo siento, por mi maldita culpa te pasa esto y lo peor es que no se quien es que te hace esto, se quieren vengar de mi utilizandote como saben que tú eres la persona mas importante para mi quedate conmigo en la aldea...

-Inuyasha, esta bien pero tengo que ir donde Kotori

-Te acompaño para que recojas tus cosas

-Vamos...

en casa de Kotori...

-Kotori!

-Hola mi bella kagom... que hace él aquí- refiriendoce a Inuyasha

-vengo a darte las gracias por todo, pero me voy a la aldea para descubrir porque eh perdido la memoria

-pero kagome estaras bien, porfavor quedate conmigo

-lo siento pero no puedo y nuevamente gracias, solo vengo a recoger el arco y las flechas

-esta bien lo que tú digas kagome pero recuerda que esta es tu casa...

-muchas gracias- dandole un beso en la mejilla-

-eh no es nada ^/^ y tú inuyasha cuida bien de ella o

-Oh que !

-O te pataré

-Kef tu un hanyou inferior a mi?

-Oigan a dejen de pelear y yo me se defender sola, ya vamonos Inuyasha, Adiós Kotori

Continuará...


	11. LA PERSONA A LA QUE AMO

-hey! Kagome quien en ese que se cree tu protector eh!

-No me grites! y el es mi amigo no te refieras a el como "ese"

-Ash parece que como si te gustara!

-Pues si me gusta y un montón! IDIOTA!

-EHHHH! oye pequeñaja mírame a la cara y dime que te gusta él.

mirándole fijamente...

-Me gusta como es el conmigo.

-Akkhhh...-gritito pastado es enserio?

-Claro me encanta

-No no puede ser- aumentando la velocidad en sus pasos- me voy!

-Eh oye era broma no te vallas no se como se va para la aldea oye!

-Kefh, vete que tu amado Kotori.

-Pues es mucho mejor estar con él que contigo! y abajo!

PLASH!

-Oye te estas pasando! parece que de eso no te olvidaste!

-Jejeje perdón :3

-Vamos rápido, que ya tengo hambre

-Jum si yo también y mucha, ¿qué se te provoca comer?

-mmm un poco de comida ninja y papas fritas

-Comida ninja? papas? que es eso, es rico?

-pues sí tu fuiste quien me enseñó a comer eso

-ENSERIO!

-por qué te sorprendes?

-No por nada :) solo que es raro, oye mira ya llegamos, corre- empezando a correr-

-Oye tú espérame!

-jajaj te voy a ganar... ahhhhhhhhhh! Inuyasha mira esto!

-Que pasa !? pero que rayos! chicos están bien

-si estamos bien Inuyasha veo que pudo traer de regreso a la señorita kagome

-Si oye miroku que fue lo que paso aquí?

-Vino un monstruo tan poderoso como naraku.

-Na naraku...-dijo kagome con miedo desmayándose

-Kagome! hey despierta!

-Kagome amiga despierta, creo que se desmayó al escuchar el nombre de naraku

-Kagomesita, mira Inuyasha unos puntos negros se están formando sus manos.

-Que!

-Si mira son como pétalos de sakura pero negros.

-Inu Inuyasha no me siento bien...

-Oye Kagome resiste

-me duele Inuyasha me duele la cabeza... como un fuerte golpe...

...ooOOOoo...

-Esa mocosa se esta librando de mi hechizo.

-Sin duda kikyo ella es tu reencarnación es mas fuerte de lo que piensas.

-Maldita tú no te quedarás con mi Inuyasha, el es solo mio!

-Espera Kikyo no te desesperes aun tengo un carta por jugar

-Jajajaja te refieres a esa? sinceramente no creo que funciones jjajajaja...

...ooOOOoo...

-Espera chicos un monstruo que acerca... lo huelo en el aire

-Si yo también lo percibo... huele a peste, debemos sacar a Kagomesita de aquí.

-No se preocupen ya estoy bien, yo también lo puedo percibir y es muy grande... vamos dame mi flechas y mi arco

-Ten toma... vamos sube a mi espalda

-Gracias Inuyasha

\- -/- no es nada

-Gracias chicos me esforzaré para recordarlos... ahi vine

-Si solo es un pedazo de basura

-No inuyash puedo sentirlo tiene un fragmento de la perla

-Solo es uno verdad

-No son varios , tiene un gran poder te cuidado

-No te preocupes, tú me ayudaras y así todo estará bien.

-Jejeje gracias y te perdono por lo que hiciste la vez pasada con Kikyo

-Eh?

-Si Inuyasha ya recuerdo todo, no podría olvidarme fácilmente de la persona a la que amo.

-Ka Kagome...

...

HOLA CHICOS JEJE COMO SABEN ESTE FIC LO TENGO ESCRITO COMO HACE 4 AÑOS MAS O MENOS.


	12. INESPERADAMENTE

-Es enserio Kagome? ya me recuerdas?

-Pues si, pero no le digas a nadie ni a Sango, Miroku y Shippo

-Pero porque?

-Por que quiero descubrir quien fue que hizo eso, quiero saber quien fue que me tendió esa trampa, pero bueno después hablamos el monstruo ya se acerca.

-Esto será fácil, por que tú estas conmigo.

.Jeejeje gracias... bueno vamos!

El monstruo tenia una tamaño colosal, desprendía un olor horrible por sus poros, por su boca tenia púas en su espalda daba un aspecto aterrado, Kagome sabía que esta pelea no iba a ser fácil, sabía que tendría que luchar muy duro aun así si se le fuera la vida en ello, Inuyasha no podría acabar con él y que solo podría ser destruido con un poder espiritual muy fuerte como el de Kikyo o el de Kagome a pesar que el de ella aun no era tan fuerte.

-Kagome por donde viene...

-Ya está aquí, justo detrás de ! prepárense! VAMOS!

Así comenzó una gran batalla quienes los protagonistas eran un raro grupo conformado por una sacerdotisa, una exterminadora, un monje , dos demonios y un hanyou, raro pero ellos eran como uno solo, un grupo contra un demonio enviado por...

-Naraku enserio crees que eso les vencerá?, no seas ridículo

-La ridícula eres tú Kikyo, por estar peleando por ese hanyou..

-Jm! no te creas tanto vas a ver que ellos lo vencerán fácilmente...

-Ya veremos, ya veremos como si Inuyasha fuera mi objetivo...

Mientras tanto un joven casi desaparecido de las historia llamado Kotori tenía una horrible pesadilla con su amada Kagome en donde ella salia herida gravemente, sintió angustia y decidió ir en su búsqueda...

-Kagome!-gritaba un hanyou desesperadamente al ver que ella iba a ser lastimada por ese monstruo pero como por arte de magia pasó como un rayo para salvarla y ese joven era..

-Kotori, gracias por ayudarme, pero y tú que haces en este lugar...

-Pues tuve un sueño en el cual salias herida, y tu bestia!- dirigiendo se a Inuyasha- no era que tu la cuidarías y que es lo que acaba de suceder casi la matan te das cuenta...

-Keh! gracias por salvarla pero ella es mía, así que saca tus sucias manos de MI Kagome!-mirando fijamente el lugar donde Kotori estaba tocando

-Eh jejeje perdón Kagome...

-No es nada u/u

-Oye Kagome súbete a mi espalda si podremos luchar mejor.

-Pero Inuyasha así será muy fácil para el para atacarnos, no te preocupes cuando estuve en asa de Kotori aprendí muchas cosas así que ahora tengo mas poder... Inuyasha! cuidado.

-Kaaaahhh...-se nublo momentáneamente la vista del hanyou-Kagome dispersarle a la frente

-Es esta bien...*tengo miedo, mucho miedo Inuyasha esta perdiendo mucha sangre, por favor Dios ayudame!*

-Señorita Kagome yo la ayudo con mi vórtice..

-Gracias monje Miroku, pero mire ahí vienen los insectos venenosos de Naraku-señalando esas grandes avejas

-Ah! maldito Naraku!- serrando su vórtice

-*Vamos! flecha, da en el blanco* rogaba para que acierte de flecha la joven miko.

El monstruo recibió un gran impacto gracias a la flecha de Kagome, pero eso hizo que se ponga mas furioso y quiera atacar a todos así botando gas venenoso a toda la aldea dañando los cultivos...

-Kaede-sama! ayúdenos una nube negra viene para acá.

-Oh no! Yuki ayúdame tengo que poder un campo de protección! reúne todos los aldeanos al rededor mio

-Como usted diga Kaede-sama

-Ojala esto ayude.. aldeanos creamos en que la barrera nos protegerá-todos juntaron sus manos y la anciana comenzó a rezar, una gran barrera se formo con la cual se pudo salvar muchas vidas-jum gracias aldeanos..

-Señora esta bien

-Sí solo que utilicé mucho poder espiritual, esta barrera solo lo puede hacer mi hermana o Kagome sin ayuda de nadie ya que ella tienen un gran poder espiritual, mejor voy a descansar un poco.

-Será lo mejor nosotros nos encargamos de lo demás.

-Kagome bien echo!

-Kagomesita le diste gusto en la frente!

-No se alegren chicos-respondió con voz fría- el está adsorbiendo mi poder espiritual *ojala que no se den cuenta este demonio esta queriendo fusionarse conmigo*

-Ka Kagome... estas bien?-escupiendo sangre

-Si estoy bien y tu Inuyasha, ese demonio ya no nos atacará, ven que te curo...

-Oye hanyou ve con ella yo me encargo de acabar con el

-No Kotori, hagas eso!-demaciado tarde el ya había comenzado a luchar

-Vamos rápido Inuyasha... umm bueno ya estas por favor vete lejos, muy lejos y llévate a los chicos también, yo lucharé contra ese demonio

-Pero que cosas dices no te subestimes nosotros somos un gran equipo- agarrando a Kagome de los dos lados de la cabeza- acaso no crees en mi , a caso no creen en que podemos vencerlo?

-No es eso solo que no quiero hacerte daño, Inuyasha...-acercandoce peligrosamente a la cara del hanyou- por favor confía en mi-*Inuyahsa yo te quiero lastimas vete*-y así se unieron en un hermoso beso lleno de amor y ternura pero tuvieron que separarse porque la miko sabia que tenía que proteger a sus seres queridos ... Inuyasha

-Ka.. Kago..me-sonrojado

-Shuu no digas nada- poniendo sus dedos en sus labios- te quiero mucho así que porfavor ve

-Esta bien..

.Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara vayámonos!

-Eh pero a donde

-Ustedes solo sigan me

-pero Inuysha y Kagome?

-Confío en ella, pero de todas maneras no la dejaré sola, asi que yo le llevaré a ustedes a un lugar seguro y después regresaré donde esta ella.

-Amigo yo sentí algo extraño en la señorita Kagome cuando lanzó esa flecha...

Kagome se paró y caminó firmemente hacia donde estaba el monstruo sintiendo cada vez como este le iba adsorbiendo lentamente-ja Kikyo si será idiota, puedo sentir todo tu odio y desprecio hacia mi y también se que fuiste tú la que hizo que perdiera la memoria, me las pagarás tú y ese maldito de Naraku- sus ojos de la miko iban tornándose rojos, muy rojos como la sangre, mientras que el monstruo iba desapareciendo, ella tenia garras una piel mas blanca, colmillos muy afilados, las pestañas muy largas, mas largas que las de ella misma, su cabello tenia mechones rojos como el fuego, pero algo dentro de ella no quería cambiar su forma de ser, sabia que esta batalla entre ese monstruo y ella un no terminaba...

-Inuyasha! te mataré-dijo la nueva Kagome


	13. MUERTE

ACLARACIÓN!: *pensamientos*/ -lo que yo narro-/ ... °^°

-Inuyasha! te mataré!-*por favor Inuyasha por lo que mas quieras aléjate de mi, no quiero hacerte daño algo en mi ha cambiado, lo sé, lo siento, puedo

sentirlo claramente, tan claro como el amor que te tengo vete y no vengas porque se que soy capas de matarte*...-Donde estas maldito híbrido, te crees muy

listo no?... No! Inuyasha VETE!... ja conque aun estas viva dentro de mi, veo que tienes una buena resistencia pequeña sacerdotisa, pero, que lástima que en

este mismo día vas a morir...

Mientras tanto un joven de hermosa cabellera plateada gritaba llamando a Kagome...

-Kagome! donde estas, ahhhhh! demonios! que es lo que vas ah hacer tonta no te quiero perder-*eso no mi querida Kagome, primero muero yo*-Kagome!

contesta... Kagome? eres tú?-*vi a una joven con los mismos rasgos físicos que ella lo único que cambiaba en ella era su cabello y esos ojos, aquellos que solo

reflejaban odio... odio hacia mi..*-Tonta que has echo porque te ves diferente...

-No te acerques... jajaja parece que esta sacerdotisa aun quiere seguir luchando dentro de mi, pobre ...

-Que le hiciste! dime Kagome se que estas ahi por favor contéstame

-No creo que te pueda contestar, le acabo de hacer dormir y espero que sea para siempre

-Maldito!

-Me odias?, ohh que pena, que es lo que sientes dolor, cólera, ganas de matarme... jajaja pero no me puedes hacer daño porque al hacerme una herida se la

harás a ella...Y dime Inuyasha que harás me mataras serás capaz de hacerme daño, seras capas de dañar a tu amada...

-Maldito! como se te ocurre hacerle esto a Kagome! dime ella que te hizo... ehh contéstame-*no mi kagome no, porque tubo que pasar esto, eso quiere decir

que cuando nos besamos ella ya sabía que esto pasaría, pequeña no puedo hacerte daño..pero no me rendiré*- dime quien te mandó ah hacer esto dime!

-Ja' pues veamos. la conoces muy bien es tan hermosa como esta sacerdotisa y ...

-Kikyo...

-Diste en el blanco ya veo que no eres tan tonto como pareces, pues si ella pero que olvidas de alguien mas

-De alguien mas?

-Si el que siempre hace que tu nunca seas feliz...

-Naraku.. desgraciado fuiste mandado por el estoy seguro! no creo que MI Kikyo haya echo esto!

-Wow! veo que realmente estas enamorado de Kikyo... escuchaste eso pequeña Kagome, ohh lo siento veo que sí porque te has quedo callada, dime porque..

oye tú Inuyasha esta sacerdotisa acaba de ceder para que te mate, al parecer esta de acuerdo después que dijiste eso.

-Que?!* NO NO NO soy un gran idiota como pude decir eso yo a la que amo es a Kagome no a Kikyo porque confundirme justo ahora, Kagome no

permitas que ese monstruo te venza...

-Grandioso , su energía espiritual se esta volviendo en mi poder woo que grande es... ella es mucho mas poderosa que Kikyo...

-Kagome!-gritó katori que venía apresuradamente hacia ella

-Katori ella no es Kagome, lo que ves es la bestia que a poseído el cuerpo de ella

-Ohh el lindo Katori... creo que la pequeña sacerdotisa esta feliz de verte Katori- y sin mas ella se acerco a él y lo beso delante del pobre hanyou, fue un beso

brusco tosco , sin sentimientos pero para Katori fue como estar en el séptimo cielo ( pero que! se supone que el monstruo era macho / hombre como lo

quieran llamar pobre Katori se la hicieron)-te gustó no pequeñín... pues déjame decirte que a mi también y mucho ,tanto que creo que a la sacerdotisa

también le gustó

-Maldito! no le hagas hacer eso a ella!

-Pero ello lo quiso.. como también quiere probar a hacer esto!

Y sin mas enterró sus filosas garras en el estómago del pobre Katori dejándolo sin aire, y desangrando.

Katori:

Me sentí tan feliz cuando ella me besó, sabía que no era la verdadera, pero con solo sentir sus labios sobre los míos me hizo sentir el hombre mas feliz del mundo, ahora me encuentro mas, sentí como ella incrustó sus garras en mi estómago, desgarrándole desde adentro, veo todo borroso duele, pero no tanto como duele mi corazón al verla a ella, fue ella quien me hizo esto... mi pequeña...

-Oye idiota no te vallas a morir ehh oye has eso por Kagome no te rindas tu puedes, Kagome por favor escúchame, a la única que quiero es a ti y a nadie mas, lucha, lucha Kagome, lucha mi querida Kagome...

-Ja de nada sirve insecto... ella ya cedió a menos que ella... INUYASHA CORRE VETE LEJOS CONFÍA EN MI POR FAVOR TE LO RUEGO!... coff coff. veo que no se da por vencida ahora veras estúpida!- y sin mas corrió hacia el hanyou y enterró sus garras en su herida, la cual comenzó a sangrar mas agresivamente que hace un rato-.. ves pequeña te dije que conmigo no se juega desde que me mandaste esa flecha lo supiste, si seras tonta...

-Desde la flecha, la flecha que cayó en tu frente..

-Si Inuyasha esa flecha que tú pediste que ella disparara...

Kagome:

Por favor Inuyasha vete por lo que mas quieras, mi corazón duele al verte sufrir, se que entre muy poco tiempo ya no podré aguantar mas no soy tan fuerte como Kikyo, sería mejor que tu te quedes con ella y no conmigo, sabes te amo tanto que soy capas de todo para que solo tú seas feliz, ahora me encuentro entre sombras, la oscuridad es aterradora, me consume en cada momento, huele muy mal, ya casi no tengo fuerzas para estar a tu lado mi querido Inuyasha... solo quiero que sepas que te amo...

-Jajajaja al parecer, la sacerdotisa acaba de ceder, jajaj oh mi pobre hanyou tu bella miko acaba de morir jajajajaja...

-Ka.. Kagome? KAGOME! NOOOO!


	14. JUNTOS NUEVAMENTE

-Ka...Kagome?KAGOME! NO!

-Hanyou estúpido! Ahora sabes, ahora lo entiendes? Comprendes como se siente que maten a tu ser querido? eso es lo mismo que sintió Kikyo pero esa estúpida te siguió, pero, ¿Para qué?, para nada porque al final tu te enamoraste de esa chiquilla, que es lo que sientes, dolor, angustia, miedo, ganas de degollarme?

-Maldito pagaras muy caro!

-Porque no me matas así se te irá esa ira* vamos destroza este cuerpo para que así ya no quede mas de esta sacerdotisa*que esperas inútil...

-Inuyasha! no lo hagas si destrozas ese cuerpo no quedará nada de ella no lo hagas!

-CÁLLATE! Katori o te mataré

-Oh parece que alguien ya se dio cuenta así que será mejor eliminarte!

Y sin más se acercó hasta el pobre Katori mal herido y enterró sus garras en su estómago y en su cuello dejándolo desangrado, muy grave, él casi ya no podía hablar Inuyasha se dio cuenta ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo...

-Kagome por lo que mas quieras reacciona no me dejes...- pedía el hanyou para que su amada no muera.

-Pero es que no entiendes, ella está muerta, yo la maté y acabo de quitarle todo su poder, fue muy fácil, su corazón solo sufre así que fue rápido localizar el porque de que ella sufre, ¿Creo que ya sebes la respuesta no, sabes por quién ella sufre no?

-kefh..

-Tú hanyou, gracias ti ella esta así gracias a ti ella ah muerto...

-Hey Inuyasha escuchamos gritos desde muy le... pero que paso acá!-dijo el monje

-Aléjense! lo mas que puedan

-Y la señorita Kagome.. esta muy cambiada, esos ojos, ese cabello.. eh perdón, vamos señorita, vamos

-Oh con que tú eres el monje eh- sonriendo con malicia- eres guapo, muy guapo, ya entiendo el porque esa exterminadora se enamoró de ti, tomándole la mano del agujero negro

-Le ocurre algo señorita?

-Si me ocurre algo, algo que será muy divertido como matarte... ja ja ja ja

-Pero que le pasa usted no es la señorita Kagome que le has echo

-Al parecer te has dado cuenta, monje di tus últimas palabras

-Hirai...!

-No te atrevas exterminadora! que si me lanzas eso en este mismo instante tu monje se muere!

-Kagome! amiga reacciona !

-No se dan cuanta yo la maté como también herí a ese tal Katori e Inuyasha y bueno el siguiente serás tú hermoso monje- tocándole el rostro con un delicadeza- que piel tan suave te ves apetecible-pasando su lengua por su mejilla, el pobre monje no sabía donde ponerse ni de que colores porque su amada exterminadora lo estaba fulminando al igual que su amigo- que es lo que sientes exterminadora... cólera, quieres golpearme, pues miro lo que hago con tu monje- acercando su rostro al de Miroku

-Basta Kagome! por lo que mas quieres no lo hagas basta ya!, tú eres mas fuerte lucha, lucha como siempre nosotros estamos aquí para ti... -Dijo Inuyasha

-Jajaja pero es que no cof cof... malditos, maldita sacerdotisa, esperaba no matarte para después comerte pero se ve que quieres pelear no?

-Amiga vamos! tú puedes eres una sacerdotisa lucha!

-Cállense! bastardos!... Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku ataquen ahora!

-Como tu digas amiga!

-Maldita sacerdotisa debiste quedarte callada! ahora veras- incrustando sus garras en su interior -agggg duele! vamos apúrense!

-VIENTO CORTANTE/ HIRAIKOTSU/ AGUJERO NEGRO!

Las energías se juntaron y se convirtieron en una sola dando lugar a un poder casi indestructible, pero ahora la pregunta era para que quería Kagome que la atacaran, cundo de pronto vieron como una luz comenzaba a resplandecer proviniendo del cuerpo de la joven miko, es luz era pura noble, sin rencores, pero se podía sentir el gran poder que ella tenía, el ataque chocó contra ella pero eso no hizo que ella cayera el suelo ni mucho menos la lastimara, todo lo contrario... ella lo absorbió...

-Que! no funcionó!

-Pues que creías hanyou idiota que eso la salvaría?... te estas equivocando demonio yo estoy viva ahora verás de lo que soy capas!... no te atrevas maldita!-quedando como en trance

-Mira la señorita Kagome ah quedado con la vista nublada hay que ayudarla

-No déjala de aquí para adelante es su batalla

En un lugar dos seres estaban renegando hasta mas no poder, sentían impotencia al ver que sus planes se estaban yendo por la borda...

-Kikyo! ese era un gran plan eh!? mira el horrendo!

-Naraku será mejor que cierres el pico me tienes harta! yo seré quien pelee con ella pero primero que acabe a ese demonio si es que puede, porque no tiene sus flechas.

-Mas te vale que funcione , mas te vale

-O si no que Naraku

-O si no te mataré- agarrándola del cuello, por primera vez Kikyo sentía miedo de él.

Ahh donde estoy está todo tan oscuro aquí... pero porque mi cuerpo extrañamente brilla, es una luz hermosa cálida, me transmite paz, pero no puedo estar tranquila, eh matado a Katori y herido a Inuyasha por poco y lo mato como pude hacer eso...

-Donde estas monstruo!

-Oh sacerdotisa después de un buen rato voy a poder ver tu rostro sig...- no pudo hablar mas porque se quedó impresionado de aquella luz cálida que la rodeaba, sus ojos se habían tornado color miel no tan claros como los de Inuyasha pero algo parecidos, su pies nívea y larga cabellera azabache- al parecer cambias mucho

-Que? de que hablas

-Acaso no te hs dado cuenta, jaja eres la reencarnación de Kikyo y no te das cuenta por algo dicen que son distintas

-Pues escucha muy bien yo soy KAGOME no KIKYO entendiste! y ahora te destruiré

-Pero con que si no tienes ningún arma

-Ah... er... pues...

-Idiota pues yo te comeré- corriendo hacia ella-

-No te me acerques!-poniendo sus brazos como protección pero como resultado salió una luz purificadora (obviamente el cruz) que daño considerablemente al monstruo- eh de donde salió eso- poniendo ojos de asombro

-Maldita! como te atreves!

Y así comenzó una batalla de sacerdotisa vs demonio, la miko cada vez iba descubriendo mas poderes y el demonio se iba debilitando, ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, tenía que hacer algo o el moriría...

-Kikyo ayúdame!

-Que no seas llorón lucha como hombre!- y de sus manos salió una energía casi indescriptible que con solo dirigirla hacia donde esta el monstruo lo carbonizó en el acto no sin antes maldecirla.

-Con que Kikyo eh?

Mientras tanto...

-Ahhh monstruo inútil !

-Te lo dije Kikyo sera mejor que tú la venzas

...ooOOOoo...

-Hey Kagome despierta!-chillaba el zorrito

-Amiga vamos reacciona- en el momento en que derrotó las demonio ella cerró sus ojos, sus manos se estaban poniendo frías...

-Kagome no me hagas esto si...

-Hacer que Inuyasha...

-Ahhh! Kagome!-abrazándola

-Ya chicos estoy, Inuyasha discúlpame por a verte herido-tocando su herida

-No te preocupes tonta no es nada- sonrojado por el gesto de esta

-Y Katori...

-Se lo llevaron a curarle

-Oh entonces esta vivo

-Si.. oye Kagome esta diferente... tus ojos, tu cabello, tu piel... que te paso

-Pues no lo se Inuyasha en el momento que estaba luchando con ese demonio sucedió pero no sé porque...

-Pues.. mm. te queda bien-sonrojado

-Er.. pues gracias

-Hey vengan tortolitos después se profesan amor, vamos a la aldea...

-Cállate Miroku!-dijeron en unisono corriendo y riendo como nunca

Pero Kagome corría igual o mas rápido que Inuyasha.. cuando de pronto...

-Ahí estas KA GO ME!

-Eh? Kiky...

Continuará...

10:22 p.m. 24/03/2015


	15. PURIFICACIÓN Y ETERNIDAD

-Ki..Kikyo?! Maldita tu fuiste la culpable de todo lo que me pasó!

-Ja' pobre ilusa desde un comienzo este era mi plan, yo quería quedarme con Inuyasha pero al darme cuenta que el te preferí mas a ti que a mi decidí deshacerme de ti y pues no fue tan difícil, pero como siempre tenías que estropearlo todo con tu estúpido amor hacia los demás! no sabes cuanto te odio maldita!

-Kikyo? por qué haces esto? porque lastimas a Kagome, tu antes eras buena...

-Tú los has dicho antes, ahora no todo lo que quiere mi alma es venganza por lo que mi hiciste, no sabes cuanto odio a Kagome por robarme todo lo que pudo ser mio! así que desaparece- mandando un rayo de luz hacia Kagome.. lleno de odio

-No lo hagas Kikyo!

-Ja y tu creias que eso me iba hacer daño- absorbiendo el poder que le mando la sacerdotiza muerta- toma esto!-devolviendole su ataque

-Qué! como puedes hacer eso... porqué tus ojos estan cambiando!? que es lo que eres- esquivandolo

-Pues soy Kagome y nunca lo olvides y este será tu final maldita! Inuyasha vete con los demás, protegeros ...

-Pero yo quiero quedarme a tu lado ...-que vas hacer mi bella Kagome-

-Tu solo ve yo me encargo de esto-refierndoce a Kikyo

-Esta bien te estaré esperando.

-Y que planes hacerme eh si no tienes con que eliminarme... si seras tonta

-Sabes me contaron que soy tu reencarnacion, puede que sea sierto, pero hay algo que nos distingue yo nunca dejaré que mi corazon se corrompa como el tuyo, a caso me crees tan debil...

-Pero siempre has sido la protegida de Inuyasha, como quieres que te califique

-Pues ahora te demostraré que no soy débil y puedo proteger a mis amigos- de sus manos salieron luces en forma de círculos brillantes, eran puros lo cual fue a impactar a Kikyo la cual lo recibió directo en su pecho.

-Pero que has echo maldita!-tocandoce donde había caido el ataque

-Te estoy purificando, ya no necesito solo mi arco ahora tengo mas poderes!- sintiendo que un nuevo poder nacía en ella y también comenzaba a transformar

-Qué es lo que te pasa! te esta brillando todo el cuerpo, NOO siento que me desvanezco NOOO no quiero morir en tus manos Inuyasha.. Inu.. ya.. sha...- y ese fue el final de Kikyo.

...ooOOoo...

-Maldita Kagome acabaste con Kikyo... como es que te estas transformando, ah este paso podría dar origen a una nueva perla de shikon o no?

,...ooOOoo...

-Kagome perdóname por el daño causado..- y asi despareció solo dejando huesos y barro los cuales fueron recogidos por una amable Kagome, quien se los entregó a Kaede para que pueda enterrarlo nuevamente.

...oooOOOooo...

-Hey! Kotori despierta no te mueras!

-Oye Inuyasha no seas tan malcrido

-Kef!

-Hola como esta?

-Esta recuperandoce lentamente, señorita Kagome...

ya habían pasado 3 días desde que Kikyo había muerto y la habían enterrado nuevamente, todo aparentaba regresar a la normalidad, el único problema era de que Kotori no despertaba y la otra interrogante era porque Kagome seguía transformada, desde ese día de la muerte de Kikyo, ella tiene el mismo aspecto, ojos hermosos, cabello largo y brillante, garras, colmillo, piel nívea y lo mas raro era que podía correr a la misma velocidad que Inuyasha, casi parecía un demonio, pero si no fuera que ella pudiera purificar demonios tranquilamente se pensaría eso...

-Oigan porque me miran tan fijamente, acaso tengo monos en la cara o que?

-No es eso Kagomesita lo que pasa es que estas diferente, hasta tu aroma ah cambiado..

-Se que cambié, no yo misma lo entiendo pero que puedo hacer, supongo es porque desperté mis poderes

-No pequeña Kagome no es por eso-decía la anciana Kaede- lo que sucedió fue el detonante para que tu poder despertara pero no es todo tu poder, tú tienes mas poder que mi hermana... eso lo sabras con el tiempo...y lasme dice que tu...

-Ella que vieja habla rapido-decia deserparado el hanyou

-Cállate perro deja hablar a la anciana...

-Algo me dice que ella se transformará en alguien poderoso y sera eterno...

-Eterna?, YO eterna! no no puede ser como osea que podre vivir mas ... como un demonio

-Exacto pero primero devemos cuidar de Kotori y luego iremos a investigar a la aldea de la sacerdoriza mas ancina

-Que usted no era la mas vieja, vieja?

-Kagome dilo por favor

-Con mucho gusto anciana Kaede

-No no! perdón

-ABAJO!

PLAFF!

Continuará...

20/08/16

5:00 pm


	16. MALDAD

-Por qué! porque lo hiciste Kagome!

-Porque eres un tonto eh irrespetuoso

-Kef! pero es vieja o no!

-Inuyasha no te pases, eres idiota o te haces, como le vas a decir eso a la anciana Kaede eh?

-Kef que te importa yo hablo como quiera.

-Inuyasha no me provoques mas asi que mas te vale disculparte

-Yo disculparme ni que estubiera loco

-Inu..ya..sha-cerrando sus ojos-

-Porque cierras tus ojitos Kagome-dijo nervioso porque sabía lo que venía- esta bien lo siento anciana Kaede

-Disculpas aceptadas.

-Kef ya ver Kagome ya, ya no te molestes

-Jum!-volteó tu cara para otro lado la joven miko

...me...-sonó una voz débil.

-Kotori!

-Kef ya era hora que despertaras ... todos estabamos preocupados.

-Gracias-agarrando las manos de Kagome- gracias por cuidar de mi, mi bella Kagome.

-Hey no te pases, suelta las manos de mi mujer!-gritaba el oji plata.

-Inuyasha, gracias-toda roja la joven miko.

-Gracias a ti también hibrido, gracias por proteger a Kagome

-Ya te dije es mi mujer y es mi deber, debo protegerla así fuera con mi vida- el no se daba cuenta lo que decía solo las palabras salían sin pensar, salían directo de corazón, la pobre joven estaba muy roja pero a la vez feliz de lo que escuchaba- a si que deja las manos de mi mujer- apartando las manos de Kotori de ella

-Perdón, por lo que veo ustedes ya se amistaron.

-Eh pues bueno creo que sí-rascandoce por el nerviosismo- discúlpame por averte lastimado- viendo la herida ya sanada de el joven

-No te preocupes, ya todo esta olvidado, ahora se porque Inuyasha te quiere mucho

-Eh pues bueno jejeje

-Espera Kagome, te noto distinta...

-Pues si desde ese día de la pelea me quedé con esta transformación, no sé lo que pasa con mi cuerpo, pero dice la anciana Kaede que recién mi poder acaba de despertar, pero la verdad que no entiendo nada, supongo que mañana iremos a ver a la sacerdotisa mas antigua que hay.

-Dudo que puedan encontrarla.

-Por qué?-pregunto la anciana Kaede

-Pues, ella vivía en mi palacio pero hace días falleció, por causas de la edad.

-No puede ser, ahora como haremos para saber lo que pasa con Kagome.

-Pero algo si estoy seguro-dijo el oji plata, todos viéndolo con mucha seriedad por lo que iba a decir, seguro era importante- pues de que ahora la anciana Kaede ahora es la mas vieja!

-Inuyasha! ABAJO!

PLAM!

-Pero que dije, solo dije la verdad

-No te das cuenta que estamos hablando algo serio y tu estas con tus tonterías eh!

-Ya ya esta bien no te molestes!

-Que no me moleste si eres un irrespetuoso!

-Basta muchachos, si desde ahora yo soy la mas antigua pero Inuyasha no podías ser mas imprudente

-Siempre es asi-decir el pequeño zorrito

-Pues si- afirmaban todos entrando a la cabaña-

-Que dijeron!

...oooOOOooo...

-Pobre Kikyo, eso te pasa por tonta, mira que dejarte asesinar por esa chiquilla, pero solo hay algo que me tiene preocupado, eso quiere decir que la sin vergüenza de Kagome se volvió mas fuerte, eso no lo puedo permitir, debo atacar lo antes posible, pero antes debo de jugar un poco con los sentimientos de esos chiquillos! ja ja ja ja- se reía malvadamente Naraku.

...oooOOOooo...

-Cómo estará mi querida Kagome, ella no me recordaba cuando me vió, y lo peor estaba con otro hanyou que no era ese perro sarnoso, quien era ese, creo que será mejor ir a visitarla y averiguar todo lo que pasa.

-Joven Koga a llegado el jefe de la otra tribu de lobos, quiere hablar con usted dice que es muy importante.

-Esta bien dile que pase.

-Buenas joven Koga, son el jefe Kurumi, vengo personalmente a comunicarle que la noche pasada vimos un resplandor maligno que salió de tras de las montañas que están al sur y pues nos dijeron que usted es el lobo mas fuerte de todos así es que vengo a pedirle su ayuda.-ven ven cae en mi trampa..-

-Gracias y si soy el mas fuerte, esta bien Kurumi te ayudaré con ello.

-Muchas gracias, sería tan amable de acompañarme ahora mismo así acabaremos antes no cree?.-bien cayó en mi trampa tal y como lo quería Naraku-

-Esta bien.- será mejor que me apure si es que quiero ver a Kagome...

...oooOOOooo...

-Pobre lobo lo que te espera sufrirás, y te utilizaré para acabar con ese inútil grupo jajaja ya veras todos me lo pagaran, prepárate Kagome, Inuyasha, que lo bueno esta por llegar...

Continuará...

20/08/16

8:57 pm


	17. TRAMPA

-Lobo idiota! me seras de gran ayuda para destruir los corazones y el gran amor que hay en ese tonto grupo! jajajaja

...En la montaña...

-Acá fue que sintió el aura maligna?

-Si joven Koga en este lugar

-Pero yo no percibo nada, a no ser que esto fuera una...

-Justo como usted piensa es una trampa!.-agarrando a Koga de su cuello e inyectándole veneno durmiendole de inmediato.

-Maldito!.-cayendo un profundo sueño.-

...Con Naraku...

-Muy bien echo Kurumi... ahora ya te puedes ir pero no sin antes.-enterrando sus tentáculos en el corazón de Kurumi muriendo al instante.-

-Ugh.

-Hola lobito cómo estas?, cómo te sientes?

-Maldito que es lo que quieres! y donde esta ese maldito de Kurumi!

-Ahí.-señalando el cuerpo inerte del otro lobo.

-Desgraciado no debiste hacerle eso!

-Mejor cállate.- arrancándole los fragmentos de la perla de sus piernas.

-No mis fragmentos! dámelos!

-O si no que! sabes en que posición estas, no tienes nada que reclamar, si quiero en este mismo instante te mato, pero no lo haré, te necesito ( wiuuu, naa mentira no me hagan caso)

-Entonces que es lo que quieres!

-Que te olvides de todo y te conviertas en mi sirviente! ja ja ja!

-Eso nunca!

-Aver si opinas lo mismo.- agarrando la frente del lobo y pronunciando unas palabras un cristal que no era la perla se incrusto en el.-ahora olvida todo y solo se mi sirviente!

-Si mi amo, yo seré su sirviente.- dijo Koga con los ojos directo en el vacío.

...ooOOoo...

-Estoy muy cansada, creo que me voy a recostar un rato

-Esta bien Kagome te avisaremos para la cena

-Okay :)

-Kagome yo me retiro, necesito ir a mi reino, ya me eh estado acá durante 3 días y pues es lógico que mi gente esté preocupada

-Tienes razón Kotori, de todas maneras gracias por ayudar en la pelea a pesar que no era la tuya

-No te preocupes Kagome sabes que lo hice de corazón.

-Eh bueno muchas gracias.- dándole un beso en la mejilla, en ese momento recordó que cuando el demonio la poseyó, ella beso a Kotori y de acordarse se sonrojo, lo que ocasionó que el hanyou llamado Inuyasha se ponga celoso hasta los cabellos.

-Hey Kagome cuanto piensas besar a ese!

-Eh EH! a perdón Kotori, solo que me perdí en mis pensamiento, lo siento

-No te preocupes.-la verdad que me gustó mucho sentirte cerca a mi, gracias Kagome por ver existido en mi vida, nunca te olvidaré.- bueno es hora de mancharme, gracias de igual forma Inuyasha.

-Que a mi también me vas a dar un beso en la mejilla

-No seas tonto claro que no!

-A menos mal porque yo solo recibo los de Kagome

-Inuyasha por favor no me hagas poner mas roja de lo que y estoy-decía la joven miko

-Mucha charla que me tengo que ir.-dijo Kotori despidiendoce de todos con la mano, el ya se quería ir por que con solo ver a la miko su corazón sufría de que ella no sea de el.

...ooOOoo...

-Tu primer trabajo será.. el de secuestrar a kagome y hacer tuya

-Esta bien amo..-no como! Yo no puedo hacer eso, es inaceptable, si no fuera porque estoy siendo controlado me negaría, ojalá y Kagome no se deje-

-Irás mañana temprano, si Inuyasha te quiere hacer algo, toma-sacando algo de su interior- con esta espera podrás dormir a Inuyasha y así tendrás tiempo de secuestrar Kagome, y no te preocupes por sus amigos ellos no se darán cuenta de nada.

-Como tu digas Naraku-jaaa maldita sea como voy hacer para deshacerme de esto yo no quiero hacer nada de eso kagome-

Al día siguiente...

-Hey Kagome necesito hablar contigo-porque estoy tan nervioso, rayos!-

-E... esta bien Inuyasha, deja que me lave la cara

-Pero así estas hermosa - se va a notar mis nervios-

-Gra.. gracias- Ay! pero que cosas dice me estoy poniendo nerviosa

Y ahora que le digo, no, no! no seas idiota tú puedes después de todo ella es tu hembra, pero... si ella te rechaza no! Me muero si eso llega a pasar, eso es imposible yo se que ella me quiere pero si ella no quisiera a este asqueroso hanyou- y así seguía el pobre de Inu en su monólogo interior.

Que le pasará a Inuyasha, él nunca me a dicho algo bonito, el siempre me salva y eso me hace feliz pero que me lo diga en la cara ahhh! Inuyasha eres un tonto! siempre me ilusionas cuando tú solo amas a . tu.. querida Kikyo ... yo nunca podre combatir con ese gran amor que tu sientes, siempre será ella y es lógico que la prefieras ya que es tu primer amor...

*Y así iban los dos pensando cosas parecidas pero con diferentes rumbos*

No maldita sea ya amaneció y seguro que Naraku va a querer que valla por Kagome, Ojalá y ese perro pulgoso la cuide.

-Hola Koga ¿Ya estas listo?

-Si amo- noo maldición!

-Es hora de que vallas a hacer realidad tu sueño, tener a Kagome solo para ti! jajajaja!


	18. PLAN

Bueno dime Inuyasha que era lo que querías hablar conmigo?

Yo bueno, yo quería decirte algo muy importante, porque a decir verdad yo...

Jajajaja Hola Inuyasha, creo que hoy no es un buen día para decir lo que sientes, ya que me llevare a tu amada Kagome!

Que! Tú que te has creído lobo!

Ja!-sacándole artefacto de Naraku le había dado- toma!

Pero que rayos es esto!- quedando atrapado en una gran bola de goma que desprendía un gas.

Ven Kagome, tu vendrás conmigo y serás mía!

Koga! Tú no eres Koga ! Quien te está manipulando!

Por favor vete Kagome! Que no puedo controlar mi cuerpo!

No seas tonto, yo puedo cuidarme sola.

Kagome vete, estan bola me está haciendo dormir

Por lo que más quieres vete Kagome que ya no resistiré... vamos!-agarrando a Kagome de la cintura

Tu quien te has creído para tomarme de la cintura- plash! Se escucho la gran cachetada que le dio Kagome a Koga- liberación

De un momento a otro salió el cristal que Naraku había incrustado en el cuerpo de Koga...

... en la aldea

Cuéntanos Koga, como fue que te estaba controlando

Jajaja no sabía que eras tan débil lobito

Cállate bestia! Bueno les contaré...

Y así el lobo les comenzó a contar como fue engañado por Naraku y el limpiamente calló en la trampa..

Naraku quería que secuestrara a la señorita Kagome y la haga mía- con un gran sonrojo

Que cosa! Eso nunca lo hubiese permitido, ella es mia y sólo mia! Me las pagarás caro Naraku !

Obviamente yo estaba conciente y entendía todo, pero no tenía control de mi cuerpo y palabras. Por otro lado Kagome te ves diferente, te paso algo?

Yo bueno jejejeje, es una historia un poco larga, pero cambiando de tema creo que tengo una idea.

Le escuchamos señorita Kagome

Creo que sería bueno juntar a la tribu de los lobos en un sólo lugar para así evadir cualquier ataque de Naraku y si estuvieran cerca de nosotros a un mejor, así podríamos cuidarnos todos juntos, no lo creen?

Bueno viéndolo de ese lado, creo que puede ser una buena idea

Yo no quiero vivir junto a los lobos!

Inuyasha! No seas egoísta si somos más, podremos pelear mejor

Pero no hace falta, tú y yo podremos derrotarlos sin mayor problema

Gracias Inuyasha, pero nosotros somos un equipo, por favor Koga habla con tu tribu y toma esto- dándole una pulsera espiritual- esto te protegerá de los monstruos así que podrás ir tranquilo ya que no tienes tus fragmentos

Gracias por preocuparte por mi quería Kagome,esta bien iré y les informare de lo acordado, nos vemos en 3 días.

Después de tres días...

Koga ya se sonoro, pensé que llegaría más rápido, ya va a anochecer y el no llega, espero que lo no le haya pasado nada malo.

Kagome! Déjate de preocupar por ese lobo, ya llegará en cualquier momento, tal vez está coordinando todo para poder trasladarse para acá, no crees?

Tienes razón Inuyasha, pero es que me tiene angustiada, ahora que no tiene sus fragmentos.

Kagomecita! Que vamos a comer-chillaba en zorrito

Ummm.. pues creo que prepararé- mirando a Inuyasha- curry.

Que! No Kagome, cualquier comida menos eso, me hace arder mi lengüeta!

Continuará...


	19. Chapter 19

Jajajaja ya Inuyasha, no te preocupes, para ti lo aré sin picante.

Gracias, lo que pasa es que mi lengua no tolera el picante

Ya Inuyasha pareces peor que chiquito, mira, yo soy menor que tú y no me quejo al contrario me encanta la comida que trae y prepara Kagome.

Jejejeje, gracias Shippo, que bueno que te guste mi comida.

...

Rayos ! Ya se me hizo tarde, pero esto de estar coordinando todo para el traslado toma tiempo, menos mal que la tribu accedió al pedido, es lo más lógico si estamos todos juntos, mejor preparados estaremos, lo malo puede ser que... nah, no pasara nada. Será mejor darme prisa.

Ya estamos listos jefe Koga!

Bien, vamos! Que Kagome nos está esperando

Si jefe! Vamos chicos,desde hoy comenzaremos una nueva vida!

...

Maldita sea! Ahora todos se están uniendo en mi contra, Kikyo fue purificada, creo que tendré que usar si as bajo la manga jajajaja

...

Hola Kagome ya llegamos!

Hola Koga, me tenías preocupada

Oh!- ella se preocupó por mi, yo un lobo, que bien me siento!

Buenas noches señora Kagome! Gracias por alojarnos.

Hola chicos como han estado, hace mucho no los veía

Al menos no ha cambio mucho nuestras vidas. Al menos la mía no, pero Ginta tiene novia.

En enserio Ginta? Y quien es!

Ehh pues yo, si, si tengo novia y vino con nosotros- viendo a la multitud de lobos- ven cariño, te quiero presentar a la señora Kagome y al señor Inuyasha.

Hola, mucho gusto en conocerlos, soy la novia de Ginta y mi nombre es Naomi.

Tienes el mismo nombre que mi madre, también es un gusto conocerte.

Bueno dejémonos de tanta charla. Lobo ven tenemos que ubicar a tu gente, así que comenzaremos con la repartición de terrenos.

Esta bien. Mientras más rápido terminemos, mas rápido nos iremos a dormir, porque yo estoy cansado.

... en la reunión...

Como sabrán, nos emos reunido en este pueblo para poder consolidarnos como un sólo equipo, para poder vencer a Naraku que tanto nos hizo sufrir, Kagome y yo repetiremos los lugares, dependiendo las necesidades y edades. No hay diferencias entre clases o renombrar, todos somos iguales, una regla que no deben romper es: no lastimar a los humanos.

Kagome comenzó con la repartición de los lugares,en per las cabañas quedaban familias, y para los solteros se les dividía en hombres y mujeres en diferentes cabañas.

Desde mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento, no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos contra Naraku, así que lo mejor será prepararnos bien.

Kagome tiene razón desde mañana enteraremos arduamente y por favor amigos noo rompan las reglas, se los pido como su jefe.

Claro si jefe! No lo defraudaremos!

...

Ufff! Por fin llego

Ayame? Que tal como estas!

Hola Kagome, bien gracias, me demore en llegar porque tenía que dejar todo en orden, pero mi abuelo se adelantó.

Si el llego hace rato. Que bueno que decidiste unirte a nosotros

No podía negarme, ese desgraciado de Naraku nos hizo mucho daño a todos, merece un castigo.

Si tienes toda la razon por eso estamos juntos

Oye Kagome, no estas un poco cambiada?

Jajajajaja si lo sé pero es una larga historia que aún no se explicar bien.

Continuará...


	20. Chapter 20

\- Es algo que es difícil de explicar... pues verás, según dice la anciana Kaede, estoy así porque desperté mi poder espiritual que es más grande que el de Kikyo.

\- Oh! Pero eso es maravilloso Kagome, así podremos luchar mejor contra Naraku.

\- Viéndolo desde esa forma pues si, es algo bueno jajajaj.

...

. Kagura! Kannan! Vengan

. Que sucede Naraku, te veo un poco nervioso

. No me sucede nada y las mandé a llamar porque, la gran batalla se aproxima, nosotras ya tenemos la mayoría de los fragmentos, sólo nos falta quitarle los fragmentos a la odiosa de Kagome

. Y que harás Naraku?

. Que bueno que lo preguntas Kagura, porque tu serás quien ira por esos fragmentos, ahora mismo

. Estas loco?! Sabes cuanto poder tiene esa chiquilla, me purificara en un instante.

. Pero no te matará, ya que yo tengo tu corazón, iras a la media noche. Si logras el cometido, te daré tu libertad.

. Esta bien- esta es mi oportunidad, pero si no lo logró seré purificada, tengo que arriesgar- iré.

. Muy bien Kagura y tú Kannan me ayudarás a absorber todas las almas de esos pobres ilusos y...

Y así se la pasaron planeando la última cuartada de Naraku..

. Llegó la hora Kagura, ve y traeme esos fragmentos.

...

. Me, Kagome vamos a dormir.

. Si ya voy Inuyasha, pero que dices! Yo no duermo contigo yo duermo con santo, así que te puedes ir dormir ahora junto con Miroku.

. Khef! Mujeres, tu eres mi hembra por lo tanto tenemos que dormir juntos- con un gran sonrojo

. Que yo sepa no estamos casados, así que no dormiré contigo.

. Vamos mujer..

. Te dije que no y es mi última palabra, o quieres que diga la palabra mágica.

. Palabra mágica?- recordando que Sota le había dicho que la palabras mágicas eras gracias y por favor- conque era por eso, ummm, por favor Kagome quieres dormir conmigo.

Cerrando sus ojos- grandísimo idiota! No me refería a eso y Abajo!

. Plaf!

. Y eso es para que no te pases de listo conmigo! Ahora vete a dormir que yo me quedaré de Guardia.

. Mujeres! Quién las entiende! Nunca más digo las palabras mágicas- haciendo puchero como niño malcriado.

. Hum!- volteando la cara.-ve a dormir.

...

. Conque ahí está la nueva Kagome! Uf esto sí que estará dificil, como aré para quitarle los fragmentos.

. No te preocupes Kagura, para eso vine, voy a limpiar tu presencia así ella no te detectara y también tu olor para que los demás no se den cuenta.

. Gracias Kannan, pero si no llegó a cumplir la misión, por favor prometeme que serás feliz- que estoy diciendo si ella no tiene sentimientos o si?

. Pero yo no siento nada Kagura.

. Bah no importa vamos!

Todos se encontraban dormidos y efectivamente Kannan se había encargado de limpiar su presencia, cada vez estaba más cerda de poder tener los fragmentos, con lo que ella no contó que ahora unos de los poderes de Kagome era sentir las almas, hasta que ...

. Kagura! Que haces acá! Vienes por mía fragmentos.

Como se dio cuenta esta niña!- ja pues si,vengo por tus fragmentos, así que damelos!

. No te los daré y si no quieres morir ahora y aquí mismo, vete!

. Te crees muy segura?- rayos nunca había visto esa determinación en sula mirada, tiene los ojos llenos de seguridad!

. Lo quieres provar? - Poniendo sus manos en cruz, sacando poder espiritual.

. No creas que yo soy débil y por lo visto tus amigos no te podrán ayudar ya que están profundamente dormidos

. No los necesito, conmigo basta y sobra, YA!- expulsando el poder

Pero que tonta cree que eso me hará daño, pensé que se había vuelto más fuerte, pero no. Pero qué!

En tanto el poder de Kagome comenzo a dispersarse al rededor de Kagura que no tenía escapatoria, lo único que le quedaba era arrepentirse de todo.

. Te lo dije Kagura, conmigo sobraba.

. Ya lo veo Kagome, si que te volviste fuerte, por favor purifica mi alma, lo único que quiero es ser libre.

. Esta bien Kagura y adiós!

Y ese fue el final de Kagura, que sabiendo que esto iba a suceder fue, pero al menos consiguió su libertad...

. Que pasó Kagome, me quedé dormido.

. Nada, sólo que vino Kagura y ya me hice cargo de ella.

. Kagura! Donde esta, cómo? La eliminaste?

. La purifique.- viendo con sus ojos color rojo hacia el lugar donde Kagura desapareció.

. Estas bien Kagome? Te nota rara, tus ojos están más rojos.

. Estoy bien Inuyasha, sólo que me da gusto que ella este descansando. Mañana iré averiguar sobre lo que pasa con mi poder y cambio.

...

. Kagura falló, sólo me queda mi as bajo la manga y Kannan, esto me lo pagas Kagome! - teniendo el corazón de Kagura en sus manos, viendo como iba desapareciendo con una hermosa luz.

...

A la mañana siguiente...

. Hola Kagome, ya tengo información sobre tu poder y cambio.

. De verdad señora Kaede.

. Si, vamos a mi cabaña ahí te contaré todo.

Continuará...


	21. Chapter 21

. Vamos a la cabaña ahí te explicaré todo

. Bien, vamos

. Bueno Kagome estuve investigando todo lo relacionado a lo que te está pasando ya que tu cambio es diferente. Busque en muchos pergaminos, y algunos escritos antiguos y encontré que no sólo eres una sacerdotisa poderosa, si no también una divinidad...

. Una divinidad? Pero como, eso es imposible?

. Lo que sucede es que fuiste más allá del poder de las sacerdotisas, ganaste a mi hermana y eres mas poderosa que Midoriko y tú al ser la protectora de la perla, pues tu poder fue creciendo.

. No lo puedo creer, pero, por qué tengo esta apariencia?

. Puede ser que tu deseo sea tener la apariencia de alguien imponente.

. Como la de Inuyasha? Porque mi apariencia se parece mucho a la de un demonio.

. Si te refieres al color de tus ojos y piel, pues si, pero sólo es apariencia, tu poder seguirá creciendo Kagome, pero tengo algo que advertirte.

. Que sucede

. Tu poder es una arma de doble filo, si no lo controlas bien podrías destruir todo a tu paso, por más que sea purificar y también...

. Hay más? No me asuste.

. Si, tus emociones tendrán que ver mucho, si te molestas, si odias, si amas todo repercutirá en ti, sólo tú sabrás que hacer en el debido momento.

. Gracias señora Kaede, pero por favor no le diga nada a nadie- escuchando como Inuyasha se acerca.

. Esta bien niña no te preocupes.

. Kagome qué haces acá con la vieja?

. Irrespetuoso, y no hacia nada de que te interese.

. Keh! Mejor no pregunto.

. Que haces ahí vamos, tenemos que entrenar con el resto del clan, gracias señora Kaede.

. Vallan con cuidado.

. Si lo tendremos.

...

. Buenos días señorita Kagome, qué tal amaneció hoy?

. Bien gracias, Miroku, sabes donde esta Sango, enteraremos entre diez minutos.

. La voy a buscar y nos vemos en diez minutos ahi.

. Esta bien Miroku.

. Hola Kagome!

. Hola Shippo que tal como estas-abrazando al pequeño zorrito.

. Bien, bien que desayunaremos hoy?

. Ummm que tal unos huevos.

. Sí!

Sólo verla de esa forma que no aprovechado de Shippo, bueno es un niño pero igual me da celos, pero verla así me hace pensar que tal vez en un futuro ella y yo estaremos así con nuestros cachorros, cachorros?! Pero para eso que tenemos que hacer, tal vez se mandan hacer no? Pero antes tengo que pedirle interrogamiento, no, como me dijo Sota que se llamaba? Casamiento, claro era matrimonio, te prometo Kagome una vez terminada está batalla te lo propondre y serás sólo mía, pero antes tengo que consultar con Kagome como se hacen los bebes/cachorros.

. Hey Inuyasha! Estas ahí!

. Eh perdón me quedé pues mm pensando.

. Jajaja ya ya, será mejor que vallamos con los demás a entrenar.

. Si tienes razón, pero antes Kagome tengo una pregunta.

. Dima cuál es?

. Cómo se hacen los bebés?- inocentemente.

. Qué?!- más roja que la ropa de Inuyasha- bebés, bueno ummm como explicarlo, la abeja deja su polen?

. Con abejas se hacen los bebés? Que raro.

. Tu madre nunca te explicó como viniste al mundo.

. Ella siempre me dijo que viene por amor.

. Exacto de eso se hacen los bebés, con amor!

. Con amor? Pero cómo? Se siembra o se mandan hacer.

. Jajajajajajaja que ocurrente Inuyasha, pero no...- será mejor que le diga como son las cosas- pues verás los bebés...

Media hora después, haciendo esperar a los demás sólo por ese temita y Inuyasha más rojo que un tomate. Comprendió.

. Y pues eso es todo, entendiste?

. Sí, si entendí- nervioso- ósea para que tengamos cachorros debemos hacer eso?

. Pues creo que si jejejeje- nerviosa- pero primero tienes que hacer algo antes.

. Ah bueno si tienes razón, será mejor que vallamos a entrenar .

...

El clan de los lobos se dividió en tres grupos al ser más numerosos podrían ser una gran Ejército, al mando de Koga, el segundo de Ayame y el tercero por el abuelo de Ayame que era el más experimentado de todos. Inuyasha les enseñaba todo lo queque tenía que ver con las espadas y lo Sango se encargaba de pelear junto a su hiraikotsu, mientras que Kagome practicaba con la anciana Kaede a fortalecer sus barreras espirituales... Shippo, pues Shippo siempre será el más "valiente".

. Que cansada estoy, su que entrenamos mucho, nos merecemos un descanso no, Sant, Ayame?

. Si tienes razón, después todo lo que entrenamos hoy tengo la confianza que si podremos ganar a Naraku.

. Ojalá y sea así Ayame.

. Mejor vamos a divertirnos si vamos Sango!

...

. Qué estarán haciendo las chicas?

. Seguro se fueron a relajarse un rato no crees Inuyasha?

. Pues si, puede ser- seguía pensando en la conversación que tuvo con Kagome acerca de los bebés- deben estar bañándose, oye tu lobo rabioso, estas buscando a Ayame, ella también se fue con ellas.

. Si ya lo se bestia!

. Porqué no mejor vamos a espiar un momento, no sé les podría pasar aalgo...

. Ni se te ocurra Miroku- gritaron en unísono las bestias.

...

. Bien ya tengo preparado todo la próxima semana atacare, estas lista Kannan?

. Si

. Y tú, Arashi?

. También lo estoy, lo único que quiero es la sangre de esa sacerdotisa.

...

Y así se paso la semana en entrenamientos, uno que otro golpe, rasguños pero eso sí siempre practicando con ganas, tratando de superarse, los lobos comenzaron a entender la vida de los humanos, los humanos vieron que los de otra especie no eran malos. En esa semana también mandaron a elaborar armas con el maestro Totosai, pobre tuvo mi mucho trabajo pero todo sea por la causa, lo gracioso es que casi todos le faltaba un diente...

Continuará...

...

Aclaraciones:

Como saben para hacer las armas de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se necesito los colmillos de su padre, de ahí me salió la idea.


	22. ¿Fin?

. Arashi, estas listo?, llegó el gran día de nuestra venganza.

. Siempre lo estoy señor Naraku.

...

. Oye, Inuyasha.

. Que sucede Kagome, sientes unos fragmentos?

. No, no es eso, si no, que siento como si hoy fuera a pasar algo, tengo un mal presentimiento, creo que iré a ver el entrenamiento de los chicos.- y por ahí también ordenó todo por si a Naraku se le ocurre atacarnos de sorpresa- esta bien?

. Voy contigo, yo también tengo un presentimiento, creo que hoy será un gran día.

...

. Hola chicos como van?

. Bien señorita Kagome, hoy ya hemos perfeccionado nuestros poderes junto con nuestras armas.

. Que bueno chicos,... saben quiero que estén alertas, creo que hoy será un día muy movido.

Entre las sombras de unos frondosos árboles, se ocultaban tres seres, que veían a sus presas cautelosamente pues sabían que en esta batalla se jugarían el todo por el todo, esta era la oportunidad precisa para ganar el odio o la paz...

Yo seré quien purifique a Naraku, ya no hay tiempo, se que el se acerca por más que quiera ocultar su presencia lo puedo sentir, y no sólo el de él, si no también de otras dos más, Kannan y quien más... será mejor ir a por mis flechas y arco- Ne, Inuyasha, cuida a todos, Naraku esta cerca.

. Yo también lo puedo sentir Kagome, el muy estúpido cree que eliminó toda su presencia o esta muy confiado.

. Creo que es una trampa así que iré a ver.

. Pero estas loca! No puedo dejar que vallas sola.

. Inuyasha, ya no soy la misma chica a la cual siempre tenías que defende... te acuerdas cuando me dejaste por Kikyo, ese día me prometí a mi misma que cambiaría, que sería más fuerte y ahora veme, soy otra Inuyasha, soy otra...

Y tenía razón, la dulce muchacha ya había desaparecido, ahora habia ante el una chica bonita de ojos rojos con rasgos salvajes, es cierto cuando él eligió a Kikyo, ella prometió cambiar, ahora lo sabía, su deseo de superarse hizo que despertara su verdadero poder.

. Kagome, se que eres fuerte, pero yo... No quiero que te pase nada, también se que te lastime aquel día, pero la verdad es que yo quería que te quedaras conmigo, para siempre como me lo dijiste.

. Lo sé Inuyasha, pero sabes, nunca más me iré de tu lado, por eso debes confiar en que todo saldrá bien- viéndole con ojos tiernos- así que cree en mi y en los chicos..

. esta bien, pero después de que acabe esto, quiero decir... quiero que nos casemos.

. Inu.. Inuyasha.. yo,- Dios, el me propuso matrimonio- claro que me cansaré contigo.

. Entonces es un trato.

. Si lo es.

Sabía que de él no podía esperar una pedida de matrimonio a lo grande, sabía que él era de las personas/mostruo que dicen las palabras de corazón, esa era la verdadera razón por lo que ella lo amaba.

Se acercaron lentamente y sí, se besaron, aunque ya lo habían hecho antes, sabían que este tenía un significado diferente, ellos no necesitaban de un anillo, lo único que necesitaban para demostrar que se amaban era con un beso...

. Será mejor que valla de una vez, te veo después Inuyasha.

...

. Hola Kagome, cuanto tiempo?

. No mucho. Naraku, pero tal vez lo suficiente para volverme más fuerte no?

. Puede ser, sólo te digo que no te confundas y confíes mucho, que yo no soy Kikyo.

. Se que te habías unido a ella para hacerme daño, pero no les salió el plan, que tal sí dejamos de hablar y comenzamos a pelear- sacando una flecha- no me tengas miedo Naraku.

. Conque te has vuelto una insolente, parece que el cambio te hizo bien.

. Y a quien no le hace bien un cambio- a puntando hacia naraku- toma!

. Jajajaj pobre ilusa!- con lo que no contó fue que la flecha iba directo hacia Kannan, purificada de inmediato ya que el espejo no pudo absorber gran cantidad de poder...

. Maldita!- no, no gritaba de dolor por aver perdido una hija, gritaba porque había perdido un arma, ahora sólo le quedaba Arashi y el mismo...- te enterarás quien soy! Yo seré el único guardián de la perla y tu te vas a pudrir junto a toda esa manada de inservibles que tienes como amigos.

. Pero son mis amigos, no como tú que lo único que tienes que hacer para tener a alguien es creándolo, eso es más triste, y no te atrevas a tocar a mis amigos o te vas a enterar de todo!- sacando un gran poder de sus manos

Sabía que esa mujer era poderosa, pero nunca imaginó cuanto, tal vez la subestimó, ella era terriblemente poderosa, de cualquier parte de su cuerpo despedía un gran poder espiritual, ella había superado a todas las mikos.- ese es tu poder niñita- se jugaría el todo por el todo- Arashi, tú ve donde están los demás, yo me encargo de ella.

. Esta bien...

. No te contengan Arashi, demuestra lo que eres.

Esa nueva creación de Naraku, despedía una horrible peste como un maligno poder, tenía los rasgos como los de un humano, pero, los colmillos que sobresalían de su boca lo diferencia junto con la marca de un rayo en la frente.

Espero y los chicos puedan con él, Inuyasha, amigos, cuidence- ahora si Naraku, continuemos...

...

En otra parte

. Muchachos! Algo se acerca!

. Tu también lo sientes, lobo

. Pues claro bestia, no huele como Naraku, pero su presencia es maligna, prepárense, parece que el gran día a llegado.

. Kagome esta con Naraku.

. Que! Y no fuiste con ella, permitirse que valla sola.

. Oye lobo por si no te has dado cuenta, Kagome ahora es más poderosa que tú.

. Pero igual

. Confío en ella, así que más vale salir de esta- Kagome, espero y estés bien, lo prometiste- hey tú, quien eres, te manda Naraku- señalando al individuo

. Tu debes de ser Inuyasha y tu Koga, yo soy Arashi, el demonio de la tormenta.

. No me importa quien seas! Lo único que debes saber es que morirás!- sacando a colmillo de acero- chicos prepárense, tal y como lo planeamos.

. No lo tendrás tan fácil, Inuyasha, por cierto tu hembra es muy bonita.

. Cállate! No tienes porque hablar de ella. Vamos Koga!

. Sí- girando- Ayame! Ve con las mujeres y protegelas.

. Esta bien Koga, ten cuidado.

Y así se desató un batalla infernal, el primer grupo atacó al demonio, pero este con sólo agitar su mano, pudo sacar volando a todos, y entonces llegó el segundo grupo, el cual portaba armas pero lastimosamente tan bien fue derrotado, sólo quedaba el último grupo e Inuyasha con Koga.

Demonios! Ese esta derrotando muy fácilmente- Miroku!- haciendo señas para que usará el agujero negro.

Ententendiendo- Agujero negro!- absorbiendo árboles pero no a Arashi.

. Pobre iluso, tu agujero negro no me hace nada ni me hará nada, no podrán conmigo.

. Maldición! - ya estoy cansado, el usar el agujero me consume mucha energía.

. Ya no sigas Miroku, nosotros nos encargamos de este- mirando a Arashi- vamos Koga llegó nuestro turno.

. Le enseparemos de que estamos hechos.

...

Maldición! Esta chiquilla se a vuelto muy fuerte que no puedo hacerle ni un rasguño, tengo que pensará rápido o ella me derrotara, sacando unas pequeñas arañas de sus manos- ahora verás tonta!

. Ni que fuera tan fácil, quieres atacarme o paralizarme con eso pues no podrás!- formando un gran círculo al rededor dede ella purificando todo a su paso- te lo dije, no podrás! Ahora es mi turno.

Sentí como una gran energía se acumulaba a la altura de mi pecho, era cálida y pura, sabía que ese poder me ayudaría a terminar con Naraku, no quería matarlo yo quiero justificarlo. Entendí mis brazos y vi como el se acercaba a mi como hipnotizado, hasta que pude tocarlo, llegué a tocar su corazón, robandole la perla a la vez que el era purificado en ese instante.

Sentí que algo iba a suceder y pasó, sentí como si algo me trajera a ella y no me pude contener, me acerqué y pude sentir su puro corazón, el corazón que nunca iba a ser mío, ni el de ella ni el de Kikyo fue mío. Sabía que este era mi fin, pero al menos podría descansar en paz, sabiendo que cometí muchos errores que me eran perdonados, gracias a esa chiquilla.

. Adiós, Naraku...

. Gracias Kagome, por hacerme ver la verdad.

...

. Naraku a muerto! Tú hembra lo mató!- señalado a Inuyasha.

. Pues para que te enteres que tan poderosa es ella- bien hecho kagome, ahora me falta a mi derrotar a este individuo, más allá, a unos cinco metros, se encontraba inconsciente Koga, había recibido un gran poder por parte del demonio, a su lado se encontraba Ayame que no dejaba de llorar- te derrotare, y pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Koga!

. Como tú digas- afilando sus espadas- que tal sí ahora lo pruebas tú- expulsando un gran poder en forma de x.

Esta es mi oportunidad de hacer el bakuryuha, así se le regresará a él- ha! Tonto! Bakuryuha!- una gran explicación se escucho y lo vio, Arashi estaba tendido en el suelo, con los ojos mirando a la nada, había sido presa de su propio poder.

. Inuyasha!

. Kagome, que bueno estés a salvo!

. Te dije que estaría bien, ahora me toca purificar a él- acercándose al demonio- te puroficare y podrás descansar en paz- tocando el pecho del joven- purificate- en ese mismo instante, el cuerpo se desvaneció dejando un gran camino de luz, lo había logrado, habían vencido a Naraku y recuperado la perla

Habían algunos heridos, pero ningún muerto, Koga se iba recuperando poco a poco, gracias a los cuidados de Ayame quien estaba celosa cuando Kagome se acrecaba a ayudar ni que decir de Inuyasha, pero al fin y al cabo todos estaban felices, algunos demonios lobos habían conocido a su pareja tanto humano o demonio, todos vivían en paz...

. Kagome, ahora que tienes la perla ¿ Qué harás?

. Tengo que pedir el deseo

. Eso lo sé pero cual, acaso regresarás a tu época.

. Eso no puedo hacerlo, tengo un compromiso aquí- mirándolo a los ojos- así que tengo que pedir el correcto.

. Bien entonces digámoslo juntos.

En ese mismo instando una gran luz los envolvió y a lo lejos vieron a una mujer, tenía ropas antiguas, esa mujer era..

. ¿ Midoriko?

. Así es Kagome, ahora mismo estamos dentro de la perla, los traje aquí para poder hablar a gusto.

. En la perla?

. Si, como sabrán, la perla a sido purificada, así que es hora de que pidan su deseo, Kagome- mirándola- tu ya no eres un humano ordinario, tu pasaste a ser un ser casi divino así que no necesitas vida eterna para estar con Inuyasha.

. Entiendo, igual si pido una deseo para mi, sólo voy a satisfacer mi ego.

. Tienes razón, pero en esta ocasión la perla te concederá dos deseos, piensenlo.

. Yo se lo que quiero

. Dime Inuyasha

. Deseo que el portal que se une este mundo con el de Kagome no se cierre, deseo que ella pueda ver a su familia cuando ella quiera.

. Es un deseo puro de tu parte Inuyasha, y así será.

. Kehf!- sonrojado hasta las orejas.

. Inuyasha, gracIsa- dándole un beso en el cachete- mi deseo es que la parla nunca más vuelva a existir. Dese que desaparezca.

. Gracias por librarnos de esta batalla sin fin, al fin podremos descansar en paz, adiós.

. Adiós Midoriko y gracias.- desapareciendo la perla.

...

. Al fin esta pesadilla terminó, al fin podremos disfrutar de todo.

. Tienes razón Kagome, al fin podremos disfrutar de nuestras vidas juntos, es cierto, le quieres poner una fecha para nuestra boda

. Por mi me caso ahora mismo, pero quisiera que mi familia este conmigo, sería mejor planificando con calma.

. Como tú quieras, eso sí no te vas a librar de tener esto.- sacando una funda

. Que es- viendo expectante la funda- una horquilla de pelo?

. No, no es eso, es esto- sacando un hermoso anillo con una incrustación de diamante, erayo sencillamente hermoso- lo mandé hacet ayer, cuando terminamos de curar a los chicos, y pues Totosai me kolo entregó hoy, tiene uno de mis colmillos, para que siempre te proteja- rojo hasta las pestañas.

. Es hermoso, Inuyasha, me encantó- lanzándose al ojo dorado, besándolo en el acto- claro que no me voytengas a salvar de esto, ni que fuera loca.

. Que bueno que te gustó, tu sabes yo no se nada de esto, pero Sota me platico sobre que tan importante es para una chica esto así que lo hice.

. Eres, eres lo mejor Inuyasha, gracias

. Gracias a ti, porque gracias a ti aprendí a vivir, gracias a ti, tuve amigos, gracias a ti, encontré el verdadero amor, tengo mucho que agradecer, Kagome

. Inu... Inuyasha... - llorando a lágrima viva

. No llores por favor, que hice, algo mal? Y si fue asiel disculpame

. No tienes que disculparte, disculpame tu a mi por llorar, lo que pasa es que estoy muy feliz, eres muy tierno, gracias por estar para mi.- besándose esta vez con más amor que antes, sabían que esta unió sería para toda la eternidad.

. Kagome, Inuyasha, pillines ya los encontramos.

. Jejeje chicos.. que dicen

. No te verguenzes, amiga, pero bien escondidos que estaban.

.jaja nada que ver sólo vinimos al árbol sagrado.

. Bueno vamos, han preparado una fiesta por la derrota de Naraku! Y yo estoy feliz porque pude salvar a mi hermano, gracias Kagome no me alcanzará la vida por esto, lo mismo para ti Inuyasha.

. No te preocupes, vamos a la fiesta, así aprovechamos a darles la sorpresa que Inuyasha y yo tenemos- enseñando su anillo en el dedo anular- no es hermoso?

. Ohhh amiga! Es precioso!

. Me lo dio inuyasha, así que el y yo nos...

. Nos casamos!- dijo agarrándole de la cintura como símbolo de proteccion.

. Valla Inuyasha, que bien que te hayas decidido.

. Calla Miroku, no me molestes.

. Jajajajaja- rieron los cuatro en unísono.

. Kagonesita!

. Shippo!

. Los están buscando para empezar la fiesta.

. Bien vamos todos juntos como el grupose que siempre hemos sido.

. Si!

Así debió de ser siempre, desde la vez que se separaron por malos entendidos, por más que los volviera fuertes, ese tiempo tenía que ser recuperado, siempre deben y deberán estar juntos, como el gran equipo que era, superar, avanzar, perdonar y prender a vivir con el dolor de amar.

Fin.

Gracias por el apoyo que me dieron al leer esta historia , gracias por los comentarios que mete dejaban. Fue un gusto escribir esta historia, ahhh me divertí mucho imaginando todo, espero y les haya gustado, no se si hacer un epílogo o no sé, déjenme en los comentarios si quieren epílogo y les escribiré gustosamente, hasta la próxima!


End file.
